Disparando al Corazon
by Geltms
Summary: El equipo Black Fire tras la desaparicion del presidente de Japon, recibe ordenes de su jefa para que rescanten al presidente, lo que la lider de Black Fire no sabia era que su contrincante o casi asesino despertaria algo en ella. TxE, SxS, MxL, etc...
1. prologo

**Prologo**

**Sakura Kinomoto** siendo la jefa de **Star Model** decide enviar a sus dos mejores equipos a China tras la desaparición del Presidente **Yue Tsukishiro**, Mientras que el presidente se encuentra desaparecido Sakura deberá tomar el liderazgo de Japón y dirigirlo lo mejor que pueda ya que ella es la vicepresidenta y la segunda al mando.

**Star Model** es una organización que se encarga de proteger el bienestar de sus clientes, recuperar informaciones importantes para estos y eliminar aquellas personas que se atraviesan en su camino, esta compañía tiene la fachada de una agencia de modelo. Los dos mejores equipos de esta organización son **Black Fire y Sitrix.**

**Black Fire** esta integrado por Tomoyo Daidouji, Leon Oswald, y Yuri Killian, mientras que **Sitrix**esta formado por Touya Kinomoto, Yukito Hiroashi, y Soran Naegino.

**Tomoyo Daidouji**: es la mejor hacker del grupo, es muy ingeniosa, se especializa en todo tipo de armas, el camuflaje, y las espadas, es muy ágil, esta joven a pesar de tener 18 años es la líder de **Black Fire**, se encarga de planear las estrategias del grupo, y los planes de ataque, es la dueña de una de las mejores compañía de toda Asia y Europa. Tomoyo posees un cuerpo bien formado a pesar de sus dieciocho años, sus ojos son de color amatistas, y su pelo es negro violáceo el cual le llega hasta la cintura, aunque es la mas joven de la compañía todos la respetan.

**Leon Oswald:** (chicas si quiere conocerlo el trabajo en Kaleido Star) forma parte de **Black Fire**, es el segundo al mando y aunque es el único del grupo que no posee una alta posición económica lleva el respecto de sus compañeros, Leon se encarga de ayudar a su líder en las estrategias es el mayor del grupo y se especializa en el manejo de las espadas, le fascinan las amaras de corto alcance, en sus manos hasta un cuchillo seria peligroso si se lo dejan (tengan cuidado con el), Leon tiene 25 años, sus ojos son de color gris, su pelo plateado le llega un poco mas debajo de la cintura, tiene un cuerpo bien formado es un poco frió con las personas pero cuando lo llegan a conocer es muy gentil.

**Yuri Killian:** (también trabajo en Kaleido star) también pertenece a **Black Fire**. Se especializa en las arma de larga distancia, artes marciales, y el espionaje, mantiene claro cual es su objetivo en la misión, ayuda en todo lo que sea posible. Yuri también es el dueño de unas de las empresas más importantes mundialmente. Tiene los ojos de color violeta claro con un toque de gris, su pelo es rubio un poco rebelde, posee un cuerpo bien formado, y tiene 23 años. Tanto a Yuri como a Leon le llueven las mujeres, pero Tomoyo no se queda muy atrás porque a esta joven le llueven los chicos.

**Touya Kinomoto**: tiene 30 años, es el hermano de Sakura, este es el líder de **Sitrix**, se especializa en las artes marciales y las armas de largo alcance. Su pelo es de color negro, y sus ojos también, posee un cuerpo bien formado, tiene a muchas chicas suspirando por el.

**Yukito Hiroashi**: tiene 30 años, pertenece a** Sitrix** se especializa en la computación, planear las estrategias y el uso de las espadas. Sus pelo es de color gris al igual que sus ojos, posee un cuerpo bien formado y al igual que por Touya tiene a varias chicas suspirando por el.

**Soran Naegino**: es la más joven tiene 25 años, pertenece a **Sitrix**, esta se especializa en el camuflaje y el espionaje y en el uso de las espadas. Su pelo es de color rosado oscuro, el cual le llega un poco mas debajo de los hombros y sus ojos son de color marrón.

China y Japón están teniendo ciertos conflictos entre si por lo que no se esta permitiendo la entrada de los habitantes de un país a otro. El presidente de China **Shaoran Li**, sabe acerca de la existencia de una compañía que se encarga de proteger el bienestar de sus clientes, recuperar informaciones importantes para estos y eliminar aquellas personas que se atraviesan en su camino, la cual recibe el nombre de **Soon Records**, dicha compañía tiene la fachada de una empresa de cantantes la cual esta bajo la dirección de **Spinel Maruanda**, y la consejera del presidente es, **Meiling Li** quien es su mano derecha. Al enterarse de que Japón a enviado unos agentes decide contactarse con el presidente pero para sorpresa de este se entera de que el presidente **Yue Tsukishiro** desapareció y que a cargo de la presidencia esta **Sakura Kinomoto** decide hacer tratos con ella para descubrir el origen de dichas desapariciones y los motivos que las causan y para ello pone a trabajar al mejor equipo de **Soon Records: Magna**, con el mejor de **Star Models, **pero Sakura al desconfiar del presidente de china decide no enviar a su mejor equipo si no al tercer equipo mas importante que tiene la compañía: **Girl** cuyos integrantes son: Naoko Yanagisawa, Rika Sasaki, y Chiharu Mihara, los integrantes del equipo Magna son:

**Eriol Hiraguisawa**: tiene 23 años es el mas joven de su equipo y es el líder del equipo **Magna**, este se especializa en el diseño de estrategias, el manejo de las espadas y las artes marciales, su cabello es de color negro azulado, sus ojos son como el mar de un azul profundo y misterioso, posee un cuerpo bien formado, todas las chicas de la compañía están detrás de el.

**Nakuru Akizuki**: tiene 25 años, pertenece al equipo **Magna**, se especializa en las armas de largo alcance, y el espionaje, es la hacker del grupo, sus ojos son de color marrón claro, su pelo es de color marrón el cual le llega hasta media espalda, posee un cuerpo bien formado, y tiene a varios chicos suspirando por ella.

**Kaho Mitsuki**: tiene 29 años, pertenece al equipo **Magna**, se especializa en todo tipo de armas, en el manejo de las espadas, y el camuflaje, sus ojos son de color marrón y su pelo es de color rojizo, y posee un cuerpo bien formado también tiene a varios chicos detrás de ella.


	2. infiltrandose!

Infiltrándose

Ya hacia una hora que el aviso se había confirmando entre la vise presidenta y los consejeros de gobierno. Todos decían que dejara esos y esperara a que los secuestradores llamaran y pidieran un rescate, hubo una fuerte discusión, no podía permitir que todo quedara así, Yue tenia una ley no negociar con secuestradores y mas si esos secuestradores estaban a punto de una guerra, China ese era el país con el que estaban en guerra y la única pista era que Yue pensaba viajar para allá ante antes de que desapareciera y ella necesitaba encontrarlo, ella sabia tomar riesgos, decisiones, pero no quería tener que tomarla para su país y la única solución era los agentes y para eso no solo enviaría un equipo sino varios.

Por eso había mandado a buscar los informes de los equipos, no podía dejarse manejar de esa manera y tenia que ir preparando las identidades y los países de donde vendrán los equipos, pero en realidad no estaba pensando en nada, ni sabía por donde empezaría estaban sentados sin saber que hacer. Estaba indecisa debía enviar a los grupo de la agencia o debía dejar todo como lo indicaron los consejeros, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba dirigiendo necesitaba ayuda para tomar una decisión.

Sakura "_piensa"_ se debía a si misma, "_Yue el presidente de Japón ha desaparecido, tu debes tomar una decisión por ser la vise- presidente y por que no lo haces"_ se decía así misma, tenia tanto miedo de que el grupo cometiera una falta y por culpa de ella mataran a Yue. Tampoco debía bombardear china como lo había propuesto uno de los consejeros. Pero si debía hacer algo.

-Señorita Kinomoto- dijo una chica que entraba en la gran oficina, la cual estaba debidamente decorada para la presidenta de Star Fire – aquí tiene los nombre de los equipos y sus datos- dijo la chica

-Gracias Tomoco y por favor dime Sakura- dijo devolviendo una sonrisa que expresaba calma y tranquilidad lo que se encontraba lejos de sentir.

-Esta bien Señorita- dijo la joven y se fue

Luego de durar casi media hora, mirando y analizando decidió enviar a tres grupo a trabajar y los mando a llamar, en ellos estaba Salvar a Yue y confiaba ciegamente en dos de sus tres Grupos, y mas por que lo conocía como la palma de su mano, pero antes que nada, tenia que averiguar el nombre de la agencia de china debía mandar a infiltrarse y quien mejor que su amiga Tomoyo para hacerse cargo de ello.

--

Ya estaban los tres grupos en la oficina de Sakura todos se miraban extraño nadie sabia por que los había mandado a buscar, especialmente los equipos que tenían misiones asignada, en que estaría pensando la jefa ahora se pregunto uno de los equipos al mandarlos a llamar y dejarlo esperando unos minutos.

Ya estaban dentro de la oficina y acababa de entrar la jefa. Todos la miraron esperando una explicación de porque los había llamado y a los tres y no a uno. Realmente extraño era que llamara a dos pero era más que raro que llamara a tres equipos y mas juntarlos en la misma oficina y además dejarlos esperando.

Sakura los miro sabia que todos debían estarse preguntando que porque estaban hay, pero debía quitar sus dudas y decirles de que se trataba, así que se dirigió en silencio hasta su escritorio, presiono un botón y al instante apareció una pantalla la cual estaba apagada hasta el momento, Sakura volvió a mirar a los tres equipos, sabia que estaban al punto de desesperarse o por lo menos uno de los tres equipo.

-No creo que nos ayas llamado para mirarnos la cara- dijo un joven alto cabello negro y una postura perfecta.

-No Onix- dijo la joven- es mas creo que debo empezar a decirle para que los eh llamado- respiro varias veces-es una emergencia nacional- en ese instante presiono otro botón donde la pantalla puso una foto de Yue.-no quiero interrupciones mientras explique-

-OK.- dijeron todos al hunismo

-Muy bien, los eh llamado para pedirle que recuperen a nuestro presidente- miro la expresión de todos así que puso el televisor a pasar varias imágenes- hace tres días nuestro presidente se fue del país a ver si podía resolver un pleito que esta o estaba a punto de empezar con china, y fue hasta ayer que recibimos un comunicado de que Yue esta secuestrado, no nos han pedido rescate ni nada por eso eh decidido enviarlos a ustedes se que son los mejores en su trabajo- respiro – ahora creen que puedan hacer este trabajo.

-Bueno es un trabajo algo complicado, pero lo aremos – dijo un miembro del equipo Girl

-Bueno sabes que cuentas con mi equipo siempre – dijo una amatista- bueno cuando quieres que empecemos.

-Señorita Kinomoto- dijo Toya fingiendo respeto por su jefa- sabes que estamos siempre a su disposición.

-Gracias-dijo queriendo abrasar a sus amigos, pero no podía fingir cariño en ese instantes- bueno pues debemos empezara buscar las identidades falsas y todo lo relacionado con la misión-dijo mirando los grupos –Amatista tu tendrás el trabajo mas difícil de los tres grupos- dijo mirando la expresión de todos los grupos.

-Bueno, jefa empezaremos a prepararnos- dijo Naoko la líder del equipo Girl- vamos a buscar lo necesario y nos reuniremos aquí en 5 horas-

-Este bien- dijo sakura viendo como el equipo Girl empezaban a retirarse.

Cuando las tres jóvenes se marcharon los seis que quedaban presentes se acomodaron a su estilo, ya que todos eran casi de la familia.

-Monstruo, por que dices que le vas a dar el trabajo mas complicado a Tommy- dijo (Onix) Touya

-Bueno es que quiero que Tomoyo entre como una agente de china- dijo sabiendo las reacciones que pondrían mucho de los presentes.

-Estas loca monstruo, como se te ocurre- dijo Touya muy molesto- sabes que si la descubren puede que la mantén- realmente su hermana lo sacaba de sus cabales- es mucho riesgo, y creo que no es buena idea porque…- pero fue interrumpido por una amatista

-Claro que lo are, simplemente entrare como una gente nueva y sin mucha experiencia- cosa que le costara fingir pensó la amatista-solo debo arreglar eso en unos minutos- dijo mientras se sentaba en el escritorio de sakura para usar su computadora- ven aquí esta la pagina solo hay que hakearla- dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa característica de ella.

-Tomoyo, estas segura de que quieres correr el riesgo, sabes lo que le hacen a quienes se infiltran en agencias así, viste lo que le paso a Mosvie, cuando casi lo intenta y eso que esa era una agencia que estaba empezando- dijo Leo

-recuerden que yo soy una profesional, no una novata como lo era Mosvie –dijo mientras seguía concentrada en la computadora.

-OK, Tommy mucha gracias- dijo una castaña muy feliz- sabia que podía contar con tigo- dijo mientras seguía dando instrucciones y preparando la cuartada perfecta para entrar a china sin ser reconocidos, realmente Tomoyo era genial pensaba la esmeralda al ver como creo sus identidades tan rápido y su lugares donde residirían, por un lado se sentía culpable de mandar a su amiga a la casa de los lobos, pero sabia que tomoyo era la mejor de todos y no se dejaría capturar tan fácil.

Cinco horas más tarde estaba todo listo las identidades los países de donde procedían

-Muy bien aquí están sus documentos- dijo la esmeralda mientras le indicaba a cada uno su locación, Naoko: tu eres de Hong kong Dueña de un refugio de animales y tu nombre será Amira Boon, Rica: eres de Paris y estarás en entrenamiento con la consejera del presidente, tu nombre será Amelia Layo, Chijaru: eres de Sudamérica trabajas como operadora en las agencia de teléfonos Li tu nombre será Ami Winx, Touya: tú serás de España y estarás de invitado en el hotel Li, tu nombre será Scot Glaciarius, Yukito: vendrás de Inglaterra serás invitado del presidente, se supone que eres d la realeza, tu nombre será Eric Boon, Soran: tu vendrás de Inglaterra como la asistente de Yukito tu nombre será Alizon Black, Leo: eres de Alemania un empresario nuevo, dueño de los departamentos de construcción Globo, tu nombre será Henri Amamilla, Yuri: eres de Suiza serás un trabajador de los hoteles Li, tu nombre será Jimi Osbul, Tomoyo: tú serás residente de china, trabajaras en la agencia secreta de ellos Soon Record, tu nombre será Aura Rever

-Que…_ dijeron las del grupo de las Girl – como pueden ponerte en un riesgo así sabes que podrían descubrirte- dijo Chijaru- además eres muy valiosa para la agencia.

-Gracias chicas por su preocupación pero estaré muy bien, creo que es hora de que empecemos a trabajar- dijo la amatista- chicos lamento no hacerle los vestuarios esta vez, pero prometo ver si tengo tiempo para todos si- dijo mostrándole una sonrisa- es hora de empezar la misión –

-Si- dijeron todos al hunismo.

--

**11:05 AM en Soon Record**

-Buen días -decía un hombre que lo acababa de recibir- ustedes son los de nuevo ingreso, todos pasaron el examen por eso los llamamos- _sus movimientos eran normales pensó la amatista_- hemos buscado a los equipos regulares en agilidad o mejor dicho los que van a entrenarlos para que se enfrente con los mas capacitados- _seria divertido ver otras maneras de entrenar pensó la amatista_- muchos de ustedes fueron llamados por agilidades vistas y otros por razones diferente, pero es hora que pasen al entrenamiento con los regulares, otra cosa aquí cada quien trabajara por separado, chicas pasen del lado derecho y chicos pasen al lado izquierdo, hay diferentes trajes por si creen que no podrán moverse con agilidad.

Realmente Tomoyo Daidouji nunca usara un traje tan horroroso como esos, prefería seguir usando el traje con el cual fue.

Tomoyo estaba vestida con una minifalda color lila con una blusa la cual se pegaba a su cuerpo, por tener tela de licra era de color blanco con un corazón, llevaba su cabello suelto, así que decidió hacerse una cola alta para por lómenos no parecer tan experta, realmente ella había decidido ir como ella y no preparar un disfraz, por que podría ser descubierta, además nadie conocía a Tomoyo Daidouji en china ya que ella era una empresaria anónima.

Cuando salieron todos los novatos se encontraron al frente a los _expertos o intermedios,_ le dijeron que la pelea iban hacer de dos en dos en dos, primero se descalificarían entre novatos y luego haber si podían sostener una batalla con los intermedios.

Eligieron a dos novatos para pelear mientras los demás se sentaban en unas gradas, Tomoyo vio que al frente de ellos había otra especie de grada que llevaba un cristal ahumado, hay debían estar los expertos.

Luego de que casi quince pares de persona lo intentaran por fin entro tomoyo.

-Señorita esta segura que no quiere cambiarse de ropa- pregunto unos de los regulares.

-No gracias- dijo la amatista, siempre sabia que las zapatillas te taco aguja la hacían ver más alta y eran buenos para la pelea.

Frente a la amatista había un chico gordo con una sonrisa morbosa en sus labios, que ella acabaría por quitar, realmente si el sabia contar debía saber que una chica linda era de temer.

-Seré dulce con tigo bebe- dijo el chico mostrando su sonrisa

-No es necesario- dijo la chica

La pelea empezó el chico se lanzo hacia la amatista, movimiento que ella esquivo con un salto hacia tras, que se estaba pensando ese tipo que podía aplastarla, tomoyo huso las técnicas mas sencillas con su pie hizo un ágil movimiento eh hizo que el joven se cayera y luego puso su pie en la parte mas sensible del hombre la cual estaba al punto de ser aplastada con el tacón aguja de las chica.

-bueno ahora si puedes borrar esa sonrisa de idiota pervertido- dijo devolviendo una sutil sonrisa

-Gana la señorita, dijo el árbitro.

Había una cosa que tomoyo no soportaba y era que la miraran de esa forma tan asquerosa y una sonrisa tan horrible, por unos minutos estuvo tentada a romperle cada uno de sus lindos dientes pero se contuvo.

--

**11:05 de la mañana**

Entraban dos personas a la casa de gobierno de los Li, era su invitado de la realeza, con su acompañante, realmente había sido muy fácil toda la misión pensaban todos.

-Buenos días Señor Li-dijo Yukito

-Es un placer tenerlo por aquí señor Boon- dijo Shaoran.

Luego de esto ambos hablaron de cosas secretas para el gobierno y cosas comunes como del futuro pleito con Japón, todo estaba muy raro era como si no supieran nada del secuestro de Yue pero aun así siguieron hablando de cosas del gobierno de china de las políticas y los negocios.

Shaoran estaba muy emocionado de tener visitas de otros países así podrían ayudarlo a ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista que no fueran los de su consejeros, que lo tenían cansado de ideas sin sentido, ya casi tenia una hora de hablar con aquel chico y realmente habían muchas de sus ideas que le gustaban talvez el podía ayudarlo a tomar una decisión.

--

Ya había peleado con los intermedios y ganado cada una de las peleas, realmente no creía que esa gente fuera tan inteligente como para raptar a su presidente, tenia tres minutos que le habían entregado un carné para poder entrar en las instalaciones, y su tecnología era muy buena pero no tanto para evitar ser hackeada por ella.

Estaba pasando por uno de los pasillos, y vio una sala de entrenamiento para saber usar la computadora, quería entrar pero no debía seria muy obvio, sabia mucho sobre eso y no soportaría estar con esos mediocres que apenas estaban aprendiendo a manejar las computadoras, conociéndose como es no duraría ni dos minutos aguantando esa tortura, decidió entrar a ver las artes marciales.

Los chicos miraron raro una niña tierna entrando hay, ellos debían darle la bienvenida como se merecía aunque ella parecía en otro mundo miraba con asombro su estancia

No cabía duda de que ellos le gustaba mas la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, una de sus mejores tecnologías era en las artes marciales.

-Hola linda- dijo uno de los chicos

-hola – respondió ella viendo como todos se acercaban a ella, _recuerda que no eres experta en artes marciales y eres una novata contrólate_ pensaba la nívea

-y que hase una muñeca como tu por estos lados- decía otro de los chicos

Definitivamente todos tenían cuerpos perfectamente definido y eran muy musculosos debido al ejercicio –Bueno es que acabo de entrar y estoy viendo en que me especializo primero –

Todos los chicos la acorralaron en una de las paredes- bueno podemos enseñarte algo –dijo uno de los chicos

-no, está bien- dijo intentando salir de todos esos chicos, pero fue en balde por que uno de ellos la beso y la hizo caer al piso.

Tomoyo contrólate- por favor déjame ir- dijo controlando la rabia, estaba al punto de golpear al chico, pero cuando sintió una de sus manos por debajo de su blusa- suéltame- grito, y se dijo así misma que si el tipo no se detenía iba acabar con la falsa de ser una novata y arruinaría todo el plan y lo iba a matar

-tranquila pequeña, solo vas a disfrutar un poquito-

-Es que no oíste que la sueltes!!!- dijo un chico que acababa de entrar- es de nuevo ingreso y merece respecto –dijo acercándose a donde estaban todo los chicos- los demás a entrenar-todos corrieron hacer sus obligaciones dejando solo al causante de tener a la chica atrapada.

Tomoyo aprovecho el descuido del chico al mirar al supuesto jefecito y lo golpeó en la parte mas sensible, librándose así de su agarre luego volvió a golpearlo pero en su estomago, quería acabar con el pero debía comportase, tarde o temprano se desquitaría.

-maldita que crees que haces- dijo el aludido

-Solo te daba su merecido-dijo el jefe –Estas bien pequeña- dijo mientras la ayudaba a pararse- se be que es una niña pensó el

-Si gracias- dijo haciendo un gesto- muchas gracias por salvarme- pero esta vez le regalo una sonrisa.

Su sonrisa era la de un ángel que quería salvarlos- no hay de que

-bueno creo que mejor busco otro deporte en el cual pueda dedicarme- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

-Yo también me marcho- dijo mirando a todo los chicos presentes- ven te llevare a donde te mencionaran los deportes o a lo que te puedes dedicar en la empresa

--

Ya eran las 6:00 de la tarde y al fin se habían reunido todos o casi todos Tomoyo no estaba, muchos estaban preocupados por ella pero otros la conocían demasiado bien, decidieron reunirse en la guarida secreta que tenían en china.

Como les fue- dijo Yuri a los chicos

-Regular- dijo Toya, ya que su día había sido un poco difícil

-muy bueno- Dijo Yukito

-Pues los negocios no son lo mió- dijo Leo

-No me quejo- dijo soran ya que solo estaba como una consejera de Yukito

-Harta de reglas- dijo Rica

-escuche mas de 1000 conversaciones y en ninguna hay una sola pista- Chijaru

-No me quejo- Naoko

-Pues realmente ser empleado no es lo mió- dijo Yuri

Todos estaban preocupados por tomoyo, realmente era raro que no allá habido una sola pista de ella cuando siempre ella estaba disponible, nadie se atrevía a decir nada por temor a que alguien opinara algo diferente.

-Creo que ya debo irme –dijo Yukito levantándose con su consejera –se supone que solo salimos a dar un paseo- dijo recordando lo que le había dicho al presidente Li

-bien- dijeron todos

Ya tenia Yukito media hora de haberse ido y todavía ni rastro de la amatista pensaron en llamar a Sakura pero mejo no, no debían preocuparla todavía mas.

--

Al fin estaba sola realmente tenia una cuenta pendiente con aquel insecto que la toco pero lo dejaría para después que acabara la misión no debía dar sospechas ahora.

Cuando miro el reloj se dio cuenta que era tardísimo ya eran casi las 9.00 PM y se supone que debía juntarse con los chicos así que salio fue caminando varias esquina y encontró su auto estacionado un BMW (.com/blogs1/marketing-xbox20/files/bmw_2008_) lo había dejado estacionado en un garaje para evitar un incidente d robo, o sospechas en la agencia.

Ya tenia 15, minutos y se dirigía al centro de la ciudad de china para juntarse con los chicos, haber si todavía estaban hay, realmente se le fue mucho tiempo con aquel sujeto, casi parecía que la interrogaba, Spinel era el jefe del departamentote había prometido que la ayudaría a buscar algo en que pudiera desenvolverse. Realmente ese sujeto era su salvador, de no ser por el, esos chicos la habría…., no quería ni imaginarse, claro que también sabia que habría dejado muchos casi muertos.

-Perdón por la tardanza chicos, dijo la amatista al encontrar a tres chicos del equipo, parece que en realidad se le hizo tarde- es que el jefe quería charlar con migo- dijo la con mucha vergüenza, realmente los había echo esperar.

-No te preocupes linda- dijo Yuri- solo estábamos un poco preocupado, pero si estas bien todo estará de maravilla –

-Por favor Tommy no vuelvas a llegar tan tarde- dijo Toya abrazándola

-Si please es mejor que nos llames si no podrás llegar temprano- agrego Leo

-Y como te fue- pregunto Yuri

-Bueno tuve que pelear con un tonto que me daba asco, luego unos chicos se querían propasar con migo y el jefe me defendió, el jefe se llama Spinel, es adorable y me prometió ayudarme en todo lo que necesité, me dijo que era la mas pequeña de toda la agencia – dijo sonriendo- y me dijo que le caigo muy bien que parezco una dulce muñequita de porcelana.

-como que se quisieron propasar con tigo- dijo Touya realmente molesto

-bueno es que uno de los tipos que trabajan hay me beso y me tiro al piso, pero no paso nada mas- dijo sabiendo que Toya perdería la paciencia- además me defendió el jefe.

-bueno Touya dejemos esto por la paz deberías irte al Hotel para que no sospechen

-OK, pero esto no queda así –dijo antes de retirarse

Luego de un par de horas la amatista se fue al departamento que la compañía había comprado para ella, era realmente hermoso tenia vista al mar, un balcón precioso, la sala estaba debidamente arreglada los muebles eran blancos, tiene una alfombra roja, la cual combina con la sala todo estaba debitadamente ordenado.

Luego de mirar cada detalle que tenia la habitación se dijo así misma "_Sakura me conoces muy bien"_, habían muchos detalles en lila y la habitación tenia una colcha en lila, todo estaba bellísimo.

--

Ya tenía como quince minutos de haber llegado y estaba al punto de largarse, en ningunas de sus misiones anteriores había tenido que lidiar con alguien tan odioso como esa Meiling Li, la odiaba solo sabia dar ordenes no sabia sociabilizar ni en los descansos, era una chica dedicada al trabajo.

-Señorita Li, podría repetirme lo que me dijo sobre estos documentos-

-por dios es que no entiendes nada- dijo respirando varias veces y acomodando sus lentes- pon esos documentos en el archivero, por orden alfabético, color, status- esa chica, por algo no confiaba en ella- revisa la actualidad de los documentos en la computadora, pero no entres a la sesión privada, es solo del personal autorizado, si necesitas ayuda habla con Sofía, ella te ayudara hoy tengo que salir entendido-

-Si señorita-

Meiling se había sentado en una computadora, y se dejo los entes puestos, ella no lo necesitaba simplemente lo usaba como fachada, ese día tenia que ir a la Compañía Soon Record ya había hablado con Shaoran y realmente necesitaba salir de hay esa chica no le agradaba, en especial por que había jurado que nunca había visto su nombre en las personas de entrenamiento.

--

Hay… estoy harta pensaba una chica de cabello castaño, tenia como 20 minutos que había llegado escucho una conversación que ni le interesaba de enfermedades, otra de una pareja que le daba asco, quería escapar, solo pensaba en que eso terminara o por lo menos huir de hay. Pero por lo menos había intervenido toda la central y en la noche recibiría ayuda de sus amigos podrían ver si de noche era que trabajaban esos secuestradotes.

--

-hola hermana- dijo Toya del otro lado de la línea

-Como va la misión – pregunto

-Muy mal es como si ellos no supieran nada- dijo- hemos estado indagando cada documento que entra a los lugares Li, hemos intervenido sus teléfonos, rastreado sus visitantes, todo, y nada nos hace pensar en que ellos tenga a Yue- dijo mientras se tiraba a un sofá de la agencia o mejor dicho su escondite –Monstruo estas segura que china tiene que ver con esto.

-Pues no, pero quien mas podía ser- dijo frustrada al oír la información- bueno tengo otra noticia- dijo mirando la cara de Toya.

-Que ya llamaron los secuestradores.

-No, solo necesito que tu equipo se retire, hay problemas con las Sitrix y hay que salvarlas, así que por favor para mañana los necesito en Paris, olvídense de esa misión entendido, creo que por el momento con dos equipos en esa misión basta-

-entendido –Y cerro la comunicación, Sakura estaba frustrada pensó Touya, ella creía que fue china pero pudo haber sido cualquier país que quería ver a china fuera del mapa.

--

Ya tenia dos minutos de haber llegado a la agencia, y estaba cansada no durmió casi, solo recordando cuando ese tipo la beso, quería matarlo, pero estaba en una misión, _"pero y si parece un accidente"_ pensó, dejo todos sus pensamientos asesinos a un lado ya había llegado a la oficina del señor que la había salvado el día anterior.

La secretaria la hizo pasar de una vez ala oficina de Spinel hay estaba el con su linda sonrisa de siempre.

-Señorita que gusto verla- dijo el hombre

-El gusto es mió- dijo para luego regalarle una sonrisa

Ya tenían como cinco o mejor dicho como 10 minutos hablando el era un hombre muy interesante no se había aburrido para nada estaba hablando de libros y música. De miles de temas interesante.

De un minuto al otro el señor se disculpo y me dijo que lo esperara unos minutos.

--

Como el equipo VIP que eran estaban dispuesto hacer cualquier cosa o por lo menos uno de sus miembro ya tenia la paciencia agotada con todos esos chicos novatos queriéndose igualar a ella, estaba harta y le iba a demostrar que no podían acercársele, al caminar un poquito mas se encontró con los otros dos del equipo.

-Hola Nakuru- dijo una Kaho un poco enojada- Eriol

-Hola- contesto Nakuru muy feliz

-Chicas nos esperan en la oficina- Dijo Eriol

Ya estaban de camino a la oficina cuando llegaron a la puerta vieron que la secretaria no estaba, los tres se miraron debían pasar si o no, pero Kaho tomo la iniciativa ellos eran el mejor equipo tenían acceso VIP a todos los lugares

--

La amatista estaba en le lugar que la había dejado el señor escucho como la puerta se habría, para darle paso a alguien ella no debía moverse hasta que el se lo indicara.

-Parece que no esta aquí- dijo un de las chicas

-y que importa podemos hacer lo que queramos- dijo Kaho

-chicas basta si, creo que no debemos estar aquí sin autorización de Spinel.

Eran tres personas que estaban en la habitación y se suponía que nadie entraba sin autorización así que se hizo la dormida por si la encontraba, era una niña en pleno desarrollo el sueño era algo común o no.

Kaho se dirigía a la silla donde estaba la amatista cuando vio a una persona dormida hay.

-Chicos parece que tenemos intrusos- dijo kaho

-A que te refieres -dijo Eriol acercándose a la silla de la amatista- quien será

-Chicos déjenla es una niña pequeña- dijo Nakuru

Tomoyo se hizo la que se estaba despertando de un sueño, ellos no podían tocarla o por lo menos es creía, ellos eran intrusos sin embargo ella era una invitada de su jefe.

Kaho de un rápido movimiento la lanzo al piso, esa era la gota que derramaba e vaso que se creía esa tipa.

-Que te pasa- pregunto la chica

Abriendo los ojos ya en el suelo, kaho la miro como un insecto, que se creía esa niña al estar hay y vestida de esa manera, esa minifalda blanca con destellos lila y una blusa morada con un corazón blanco en el medio y unas votas con tacón aguja la cual hacia juego con su vestuario.

-estas bien –pregunto Nakuru acercándose a la chica que estaba en el suelo y ayudándola a pararse.

-Si gracias- dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa característica en ella

-Que haces aquí- dijo Kaho mirándola

-bueno Spinel me pidió que lo esperara aquí- la amatista no había terminado de hablar cuando sintió un ardor en la mejilla derecha.

-No te vuelvas a atreverte a llamarlo Spinel entendiste –

Tomoyo ya había soportado mucho desde que había llegado a esa maldita agencia pero ya no iba a soportar otra insolencia de esa estupida pelirroja-

Tomoyo hizo un ágil movimiento y le dio una cachetada a la chica- ni se te ocurra volverme a tocar entendiste- Tomoyo sintió todas las miradas de ese salón enzima de ella es que acaso había echo algo malo, solo le respondió a esa chica – otra cosa yo le digo al jefe como se me pega mi realzada gana entendiste.

Algo andaba mal pensó Eriol ah menos que esa niña no conociera a Kaho no había problema pero devolverle esa galleta y hablarle así estaba sentenciada a muerte y el no iba a meterse, le dio una mirada a Nakuru y ambos se movieron de hay para ver la batalla que se aproximaba y estar listo para intervenir.

-eres una…- Kaho no pudo terminar por que ya estaba encima de esa bastarda golpeándola, quería hacerla puré, y lo estaba logrando.

Tomoyo podía no defenderse y debía hacerlo pero esa misión era muy importante para Sakura y no debía fallarle pero ya sabía que antes de irse mataría a dos chicos, o por lo menos un chico y una chica. Decidió defenderse antes de dejarse vencer- así que a esto se le llama una persona inteligente- dijo tomoyo- creo que la violencia no es lo mió- dijo haciendo un ágil movimiento y escapando del alcance de la chica y poniéndose detrás de una ventana que daba a otras oficina lo cual lo hizo por descuido.

Tenia que intervenir Kaho la iba alanzar por esa ventana, cuando Kaho la lanzo por las ventanas, Eriol se puso en el medio pero no se detuvo ya que ambos atravesaron la ventana.

--

Toda la organización escucho el estruendo que venia de la oficina general y avisaron a Spinel, pero cuando Spinel llego ya había caído una pareja, pero si había algo que podía hacer era darle un castigo a la responsable de ese alborotó.

Spinel salio a ver que había pasado con los dos agentes que habían caído, no fue difícil encontrarlos gracias a la multitud de personas que se arremolinaban en un punto y donde varias chicas gritaban algo como (_eriol, amor que te paso_) y otras un grupo de estupideces.

--

Ambos estaban cayendo Eriol pensó en que la chica no podría salvarse si la soltaba así que se quedo abrazándola. Tomoyo quería que la soltara ella podía dar un salto ágil y poder ayudarlo, pero no se atrevía a decir nada, ambos sintieron el dolor de la caída, para sus cálculos ambos habían recibido un fuerte golpe. O mejor dicho Tomoyo había recibido un gran golpe por mal de calculo, eriol cayo en sima de ella, bueno o por lo menos eso creía el pero la verdad era que tomoyo lo había echo apropósito.

Ambos abrieron los ojos y cada uno miro al otro sus miradas se entrelazaron por cuestión de segundos. Luego llegaron unas enfermeras.

Al final del día habían terminado de examinarlos, tomoyo tenia el brazo enyesado por una torcedura y le habían dado una licencia ya que también se haba fracturado el tobillo y le dieron dos semanas de descanso.

Mientras Eriol solo se fracturo el hombro también tenia una licencia pero solo de una semana. Y nuestra querida Kaho fue suspendida por un mes.

Tomoyo estaba en la enfermería cuando su celular sonó, pero el celular estaba mas cerca de eriol que de ella así que eriol lo agarro y vio la foto de un chico y se lo paso.

-hola –dijo la chica –no, no podré ir cariño-realmente yuri parecía de investigación- es que tuve un pequeño accidente –ahora venían las preguntas se imagino por lo que mostró una sonrisa –no es nada grabe –claro que debía decirle lo que había sucedido pero no en ese momento cuando todos la miraban no –no por cierto puedes venir a recoger mi auto, es que se me quedo en el garaje del Rainbow – claro que no podía irse así en el auto aunque lo podía intentar –es mas olvídalo yo me voy en el si, te prometo que nos juntamos luego salúdame a todos allá y discúlpame si.

Tendría que ser su novio por tantas preguntas, solo de una madre o un novio se esperaría tantas preguntas y la primera no era, se rió para si mismo.

-bueno es hora de irnos- dijo el oji azul

-bueno nos veremos en dos semana- dijo la amatista

-no creerás que no te enviaran a alguien para que practiques algo por ejemplo creo que te mandaran a recibir clases de computación.

-Com…- no podía ser ella era demasiado buena para eso, fingir seria difícil- dijiste computación- dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

-Si- dijo mientras examinaba su rostro- que acaso no sabes nada de computadoras.

-Pues es que no creo tener futuro en eso- dijo mientras pensaba en una mentira- además creo que la computación es algo…- realmente no sabia que decir

-¿Algo?- pregunto mientras la miraba

-Sencillo, me gustan los retos- dijo la amatista

-Así que crees que es sencillo- dijo con un poco de sorna – pues que te parece si yo te entreno en la computación, a ver si es fácil.

Bueno eso era el colmo que decirle- es que no tengo computadora- dijo sin pensar

-Yo llevare una, nos vemos mañana en tu casa- dijo mientes se paraba- Bay

-pero no sabes donde vivo – dijo

-Claro que si, adiós. –

Tomoyo acababa de salir de la estupida agencia nunca en su vida se había fracturado, bueno solo una vez pero ahora estaba llena de fracturas en todo su cuerpo. Cuando llego al garaje se encontró a Yuri, esperándola el cual en cuanto la vio corrió hacia ella.

-Que te pasó Linda- pregunto

-Solo un accidente- dijo con una mueca que se asimilaba a una sonrisa.

-Que esta pasando aquí- dijo una voz que ambos conocían muy bien

-Hola Touya- dijo la amatista

-Que te paso-

-Podemos irnos – dijo la amatista

-Vez Touya te dije que viniéramos solo en mi carro, así que ven detrás de nosotros vamos a la agencia y luego a tu departamento- dijo Yuri

Luego se dirigieron a la agencia, Touya había explicado que su equipo se retiraría, por asuntos importantes cosas que los otros equipos se pusieron triste cada uno envió un informe con Touya y decidieron retirarse, Yuri decidió amanecer en el departamento de la amatista por si ella necesitaba algo.

--

Ya eran las 6.00am y se encontraban en el aeropuerto tres jóvenes los cuales estaban al punto de abordar, su destino era Paris, y luego Japón querían acabar con su primer trabajo en Paris y luego dar informe a Japón.

Así que todo se marcharon a Paris en busca del equipo Sitrix debían encontrarlo.

--

Yuri se había levantado temprano y le había preparado el desayuno a la amatista, ambos se desayunaron juntos, y relajaron y comentaron que estañarían a Touya y su equipo, pero debían asimilarlo, tenían que averiguar lo que pasaba con Yue, luego de eso Yuri se despidió a las 9.15am, para irse a trabajar mientras la amatista se quedo recogiendo la mesa para fregar y entrarse a bañar.

9:25 la amatista había terminado de fregar y limpiar un poco la casa así que ya era hora de bañarse iba directo para su habitación cuando escucho el timbre sonar. Debía ser Yuri pensó la amatista. El timbre sonó varias veces con persistencia.

-Ya voy Yuri- dijo la amatista mientras se arreglaba el camisón amarillo que le llegaba un poquito por enzima de los muslos-

Cuando la amatista abrió la puerta se quedo en shock al ver al joven que estaba en la puerta perfectamente peinado, estaba vestido informalmente con un suéter rojo oscuro y un pantalón Jean con unos tenis del mismo color que el azul de los pantalones, el cual la miraba de arriba a bajo- que haces aquí-pregunto

-Recuerda que hoy impiensan tus clases sobre la computación- dijo el oji- azul

-bueno, creo que deberías venir un poco mas tarde – dijo, pero el ni caso le presto entro directo al departamento.

El cual se quedo observando una computadora portátil que había en uno de los muebles, para ser una chica que no sabe nada de computadoras tenia la mejor de todas encima del mueble, y por lo visto muchos CD de programación, el la volteo a ver ella era una espía o alguien a quien habían trasladado de otras de las agencias Li, lo que sea el la descubriría, y para eso la guerra estaba declarada.

Tomoyo sabia que debía preparar un buen teatro para que el le creyera, ella sentía su mirada penetrante hacia ella debía saber como improvisar, como rayos se le había ocurrido dejar esa Lapto en el mueble con todos los CD de programación y de archivos secretos que solo a ella le interesaban, ella volteo a ver al joven y le mostró una sonrisa, la cual el devolvió con un brillo de maldad.

**Nota de la autora:**

La descubrió o se dejara engañar por Tomy de nuevo veamos.

_Chicos chicas espero que le guste el primer capitulo, realmente ciento dejarlo hasta hay, pero mi inspiración esta un poco disfuncional, solo espero que les gustes un beso a todos y feliz año nuevo, que este año dios les de todo lo que se merecen_

**Blue Ewilan Kamille****:**

Bueno siento los de tantos nombres aunque mencione un grupo mas por aquí, espero que te guste este capitulo, y de verdad disculpa lo de los nombres vamos haber que haceos para solucionar ese problema. Espero que tengas un feliz año nuevo

**LMUndine****:**

Muchas gracias por tu consejo, prometo ponerlo en practica, y gracias de verdad si crees que me equivoco en alguna otra cosa, por favor dímelo, me gusta solucionar los errores, y espero que tengas un feliz año nuevo

**ziitah-TxE-****:**

Bueno sobre lo del presidente de china, es del país, la agencia esta a cargo de Spinel.

A diferencia de en Japón que Sakura es la vise presidenta del país y la presidenta de la agencia, el tercer equipo d sakura es el de las Girl y en el siguiente capitulo se explicara, un beso y que tengas feliz año nuevo, cualquier pregunta me la haces saber y gracias por leer mi Fic

**Anais-Lovely-Angel**

Bueno no te equivocas adoro esa pareja, pero ya las historias que tengo en mente vendrán variando, prometo hacer una de sakura y Shaoran, pero primero pienso acabar una de las que estoy trabajando. Un beso y feliz año nuevo

**angeldark2805**

Gracias por leer la historia, un beso y feliz año nuevo

**Roza Shanina**

Gracias por tus consejos, realmente si voy a necesitar ayuda cuando se trate de batallas ya que en eso no tengo mucha experiencia, espero contar con tigo, gracias, feliz año nuevo y besos Bay.


	3. descubriendo al enemigo

_**En el capitulo anterior** _

_9:25_

_La amatista había terminado de fregar y limpiar un poco la casa así que ya era hora de bañarse iba directo para su habitación cuando escucho el timbre sonar. Debía ser Yuri pensó la amatista. El timbre sonó varias veces con persistencia._

_-Ya voy Yuri- dijo la amatista mientras se arreglaba el camisón amarillo que le llegaba un poquito por enzima de los muslos-_

_Cuando la amatista abrió la puerta se quedo en shock al ver al joven que estaba en la puerta perfectamente peinado, estaba vestido informalmente con un suéter rojo oscuro y un pantalón Jean con unos tenis del mismo color que el azul de los pantalones, el cual la miraba de arriba a bajo- que haces aquí –pregunto_

_-Recuerda que hoy repiensan tus clases sobre la computación- dijo el oji- azul _

_-bueno, creo que deberías venir un poco mas tarde – dijo, pero el ni caso le presto entro directo al departamento._

_El cual se quedo observando una computadora portátil que había en uno de los muebles, para ser una chica que no sabe nada de computadoras tenia la mejor de todas encima del mueble, y por lo visto muchos CD de programación, el la volteo a ver ella era una espía o alguien a quien habían trasladado de otras de las agencias Li, lo que sea el la descubriría, y para eso la guerra estaba declarada._

_Tomoyo sabia que debía preparar un buen teatro para que el le creyera, ella sentía su mirada penetrante hacia ella debía saber como improvisar, como rayos se le había ocurrido dejar esa Laptop en el mueble con todos los CD de programación y de archivos secretos que solo a ella le interesaban, ella volteo a ver al joven y le mostró una sonrisa, la cual el devolvió con un brillo de maldad._

**Descubriendo al enemigo**

-Espero que me disculpes Hiragizawa pero tengo que ducharme y recoger estos Cd que le pertenecen a mi compañero de apartamento- dijo como la primera solución para salir del problema – crees que puedas venir mas tarde

-Puedo esperarte – dijo el oji- azul- además creo que puedo ayudarte a recoger – dijo con una malicia casi imperceptible

Las cosas estaban marchando muy mal pensaba la amatista justo cuando ella decidía ponerse atrabajar llega su supuesto jefe de equipo, cosa que no era muy buena puesto que ella sabia que no le caía muy bien al hombre frente a ella y para colmo descubre todos esos programas de computadora, pero en este momento solo tenia un problema y era hacer creer la historia de que esa laptop y los cds eran de su compañero de apartamento; pero ella sabe claramente la diplomacia de la agencia de quien sospechas lo eliminas y ella era un blanco fácil pues en china sus influencias eran mínimas ya que se encontraba con otro nombre y estaba encubierta mas sin embargo había otra opción, y esa era dejar de ser un blanco para el.

-bueno esta bien pero deja que recoja primero esto- dijo la chica – no se como Jimi (Yuri) puede dejar tanto reguero en el apartamento.

Luego de eso Tomoyo recogió todo los "regueros" y se dio un baño para luego aprender algo de computación. Pero Eriol le había puesto muchas trampas haber si caía, la suerte es que ella es muy perceptiva o sino ya estuviera nadando con los peces. Cuando por fin se fue el oji azul pudo respirar tranquila aunque sabia que las cosas no serian tan fácil de ahora en adelante.

--

Meiling puede ser todo menos entupida y estaba al punto de descubrir a la famosa Amelia que la tenia cansada desde que llego a trabajar con ella, pero ya había descubierto dos cosas importantes y entre ellas es que tenía dos famosas amigas las cuales supuestamente tenían el nombre de Amiran Boon y Ami Winx. Las cuales tenían cargo cercanos eh importante según lo que había investigado: la señorita Winx era encargada de operar las líneas telefónicas y hay varios recuentos que han sido reagravados mientras que la otra tenia la sencilla pose de yo protejo los animales y esas tres habían llegado al país el mismo día, pero lo mas extraño es que se reúnen en las noches aunque su localización no es exacta ya que la ha perdido las veces que la ha seguido. Pero según los informes que pidió en la organización esos nombres son falsos así que hay dos opciones que este siendo investigados o que sean unas ladronas. Meiling fue sacada de su pensativa de investigación –Interrumpo algo Mei – dijo el presidente- espero que no sea así- dijo para luego ver el rubor que sentía la chica.

-claro que no Shao –dijo ya mas serena- me buscabas para algo importante -por que en tu agenda no hay nada programado para ahora- le contesto Mei

-No solo quería invitar a comer a mi consejera favorita- dijo shaoran fingiendo una cierta pena -pero ya que estas de tan mal genio mejor me voy – entonces hizo un puchero como niño chiquito -y se lo diré a mamá.

-Shaoran- dijo Meiling algo sonrojada – es la primera vez que me invitas a comer, y eso quiere decir que si voy a comer no voy a trabajar - dijo mostrándole una sonrisa.

-No seas mentirosa Mei yo te eh invitado a comer –

-Pero siempre para trabajar- le saco la lengua –pero que mas da, vamos a comer- dijo cogiendo la cartera y adelantados a la puerta antes que Shaoran- otra cosa dile lo que quieras a tu madre ella me defenderá.

Shaoran solo sonrió y se fueron a comer, Mei siempre le había caído muy bien era simpática amistosa y muy eficiente y además aunque parecía ser dura y calculadora era muy sensible, por eso el la quería mucho y la cuidaría.

--

Tomoyo estaba descansando en su habitación con la laptop en la cama estaba buscando a Yue por el satélite o por lómenos estaba infiltrándose para localizarlo. Ya tenia casi un mes en la estupida agencia y necesitaba encontrar a Yue, el era muy importante y ya no podía permitirse nada de distracciones ni juegos, solo que el satélite no estaba dispuesto a dejarla entrar asi de fácil. Lo único que pudo conseguir al fin de casi 4 horas fue una licencia para entrar al satélite en un mes y medio. Pero como se dice eso era mejor que nadie aunque claro que lo iba a seguir intentado entrar al dichoso satélite, Yue era muy importante para ella y no pensaba dejarlo en manos de terrorista, primero tendrían que matarla y eso no iba hacer muy fácil, la guerra estaba declarada.

--

En la agencia todos estaban trabajando pero Sakura sabia que no todo estaba hiendo de maravilla algo malo estaba pasando. Su equipos estaban intentado hacer todo lo posible pero era hora de ella también entrar en acción no podía permitir que todos trabajaran menos ella.

Los días estaban pasando demasiado rápido algo que no era bueno ya las esperanzas se estaban perdiendo los agentes que se encontraban en china estaban haciendo todo lo posible pero ella sabia que los integrantes de Black Fire debían estar mas que cansado principalmente la líder del equipo ya que la licencia que tuvo Tomoyo hace dos semana debido al incidente que paso dentro de la agencia ubicada en China, concluyo y ella debería estar mas que cansada pues según los reportes que le llegaron, Tomoyo esta dejando de dormir ya que en el día se encontraba en la agencia y en la noche tiene que revisar todos los documentos enviados y recopilados, pero aun no había obtenido ni una buena noticia por lo visto ella tendría que viajar a China a ayudar a los equipos que aun estaban, esa era una de las tantas alternativas que encontraba.

-Amí- dijo la castaña por el interfono -podrías contactarme con el presidente de China tengo que hablar con el –

-Si señorita -se escucho por el aparato.

--

Meiling quedo sorprendida, la vicepresidenta de Japón estaba en línea y eso no significaba nada nuevo, pero y si esta había averiguado que ya habían descubierto a sus agentes estaban en problemas.

-Shaoran- dijo Meiling por el aparato.

-Espero que sea importante sabes que estoy ocupado- dijo algo molesto el ambarino

-La vicepresidenta de Japón esta en línea- dijo algo nerviosa- y parece que esta algo molesta.

-De acuerdo, la atiendo ahora

-Esta bien.

--

Shaoran cogió la llamada para ver que quería la señorita esa -Disculpe por molestarlo – dijo la cerezo muy cortésmente - pero creo que debemos hablar unos asuntos muy importantes –

-A que asunto se refiere- dijo algo confundido

-Algo relacionado con un secuestro- contesto- claro no podremos hablarlo por teléfono, pero es para que este un poco informado, hace más de un mes nuestro presidente ha sido secuestrado.

-Y espero que no suene descortés pero que tengo yo que ver con eso- dijo el ambarino con algo de curiosidad

-No mucho- dijo con algo de gracia- solo que su país es el agresor principal de tal hecho.

-Que!!!!!!!, tiene que haber algún error, porque que yo sepa aquí no hay nadie queriendo secuestrar a nadie. Creo que esta equivocada- dijo algo asombrado pero molesto por la acusación de la vicepresidente del país vecino

-Ya le dije que no discutiré esto por teléfono asi que mañana a primeras horas de la tarde estaré ingresando a su país, espero que no sea mucha molestia si le digo que me gustaría que mi llegada fuera algo privado, no quiero que la prensa se entere.

-Esta bien, yo mimo iré por usted- dijo antes de colgar.

Luego de esto Shaoran llamo a Meiling para mandar a preparar una habitación en la mansión Li donde se alojaría la vicepresidenta, lo que a Meiling no le hiso nada de gracia. Algo andaba mal y ella no quería que su plan de eliminar a las tres idiotas se fuera por el drenaje.

Luego de que acabara el día de trabajo Meiling se dirigió a la agencia donde se encontró con Spinel. -Vengo hablar contigo para dos cosas- dijo Meiling en la oficina de Spinel.

-En que puedo servirte-

-Shaoran quiere que todo el perímetro del aeropuerto para acá este vigilado por que viene la vicepresidenta de Japón y no quiere intento de agresiones contra ella – dijo Meiling

-Ok mandare a 8 (ocho) de mis equipos para vigilar el perímetro dese hoy hasta mañana- dijo anotando algo en la hoja de papel que tenia en el escritorio- algo mas, creo que dijiste por dos cosas, y solo me as dicho una.

-Si, la segunda es que quiero que elimines un grupo de 3 agentes que están en este país desde hace más de un mes.

-Estas segura- dijo algo extrañado ya que ellos no sabían nada

-Claro que lo estoy he averiguado todo de ellas y son una real molestia y las quiero eliminadas antes de que mañana entren la vicepresidenta de Japón, no quiero atentados aquí entendido -dijo Meiling.

-Claro que si Meiling, quedo todo muy claro y pondré a alguien muy bueno para que acabe con ellas hoy mismo ante de que te duermas esta noche.

-Gracias- dijo muy sonriente – ahora me retiro.

-Propio-

Luego de esto Meiling se retiro y Spinel mando a llamar a todos los agentes a la sala de reuniones donde todos los estaban mirando -Quiero informarles que hay un trabajo muy importante para mañana- todos los presentaron se quedaron en silencio para que el jefe de la organización continuara - la vicepresidenta de Japón – dijo logrando que el corazón de la nívea se acelerara al máximo, que pasara con la castaña, ella debía protegerla más que nada en este mundo, Spinel lejos de saber lo que pasaba por la mente de la joven continuo- Sakura Kinomoto Ingresa mañana en horas de la tarde a nuestro país y el presidente quiere que se aseguren de que todo este perfectamente para su llegada, no quiere errores y que cuiden el perímetro entendido -si ahorita ella creía estar en shock ahora era que lo estaba como se le ocurre a su prima venir al país sin avisar, tenia que hablar seriamente con ella y mandar a alguien a protegerla, aun que ella seria la primera en protegerla -eso es todo ahora por favor el equipo de Eriol por favor sígame –ante el llamado de Spinel, Tomoyo se quedo sentada, pero Nakuru la llamo- es que no sabes queres de nuestro equipo

-Bueno no soy un miembro esencial todavía- dijo algo apenada siguiendo a la ojimarron

-Lo eres y por eso iremos de compras el fin de semana nos daremos banquetes con los chicos de las tiendas –dijo mientras ambas seguían el camino por el cual se habían ido los demás

Tomoyo no sabía que Nakuru fuera tan amigable pero lo que si sabia era que asi mismo debía ser en combate. Por lo menos había conocido a alguien simpática en ese lugar-

-Que quieres Spinel- dijo un oji azul muy exasperado

-Hay tres agentes en nuestro país y quiero que las eliminen hoy antes de las 5 horas de haber asignado la misión.

-Que…- dijo Tomoyo, pero al darse cuenta de que la mirada de todos quedo puesta en ella dijo- pero cuando entraron al país.

-Hace casi dos meses -el corazón de la peliviolácea latía mas que fuerte no podía ser que su equipo estuviera siendo vigilado y ella no lo sabia pero debía protegerlas o protegerlos.

-Su nombre –quiso saber la ojimarron

-Los fasos son: Amira, Amelia y Ami -dijo Spinel –ahora los verdaderos son Naoko, Rica y Chijaru -esa era la gota que derramo el vaso tenia que hacer algo y rápido -Como son tres solo irán tres de ustedes -dijo Spinel bastante serio -y las quiero eliminadas hoy es una orden.

-Entendido, entonces espero que no le moleste a la señorita que vallamos los tres mas viejos en el equipo, no queremos fracasos de principiantes dijo una pelirroja con aires de superioridad

-No hay problema -dijo Tomoyo algo molesta, por la frase utilizada por la pelirroja- por eso es mejor que te quedes tu para evitar esos incidentes –dijo sin poder evitarlo, esa mujer no le caía para nada bien

-Agentes orden por favor -dijo Spinel al ver que el ojiazul se quedaba sin hacer nada –querida -dijo Spinel refiriéndose a la amatista- es mejor que vallan ellos, debes descansar mañana será un día muy duro.

-Esta bien- dijo regalándole una sonrisa al jefe de aquella organización. Luego de lo cual salió de aquel lugar y se dirigió directamente al parqueo y se monto en su auto y se dirigió a su apartamento donde se cambio de ropa muy rápido. Para luego dirigirse al parqueo del edificio en el que vivía, y eligió montarse en un mercedes benz Slk2009 (.com/images/stories/mercedes_). Y llamo a sus compañeros -Yuri llama a Leo las girls esta en problemas voy para allá, la van a acorralar en la zona noreste de la ciudad rápido sus vidas están en peligro –dijo para luego de escuchar una afirmación de parte de su compañero cortar la llamada, iba a toda velocidad, estaba armada y no pensaba darles una oportunidad de volver a querer meterse con nadie de la agencia Star Model.

Luego de unos minutos e celular de la nívea comenzó a sonar y esta al ver el número en la pantalla no dudo en coger la llamada -Amatista nos están siguiendo -dijo Chijaru por el teléfono, su voz sonaba un poco nerviosa

-Voy para allá pero necesito que distraigan por un momento a las personas que las siguen –dijo como una orden, iba a toda velocidad pues le preocupaba mucho la vida del equipo Girl.

--

EL rubio y el peliplateado salieron lo mas pronto posible, Leo se monto en un auto Toyota Celia (.com/tuning/toyotacelica/toyota_), mientras que Yuri se monto en un jaguar (.) ambos iban a toda velocidad a las coordenadas dadas por la peliviolácea, cuando llegaron las girls estaban rodeadas, pero tenían que ver como intervenir pero antes de que a cualquiera de los miembros de Black Fire se les ocurriera una buena idea para defender a equipo Girl, el carro de Tomoyo se interpuso en el medio de los agresores y de ellas.

En ese instante la ojimarron y la pelirroja comenzaron a disparar al auto. Por lo cual los cristales de este empezaron a reventar. Tomoyo dio un salto cayendo encima de la jeepeta del equipo de las girls.

El quipo del pelinegro estaba asombrado esa chica tenia una agilidad esencial y una audacia impresionante pues logro interponer el auto entre el medio de ellos y el otro grupo sin herir a ninguno de los dos equipos _esa entrada fue maravillosa_ pensó Nakuru.

Sin embargo un ojiazul no estaba tan maravillado como su compañera, el solo tenia la eliminación del equipo Girl y con el nuevo intruso se complicaría más, aunque acabarían con todos los que se interpusieran en medio de su misión.

-Pasa algo -dijo la nívea sacando un arma- espero que no les moleste que nos llevemos a esta tres jóvenes- menciono mientras las girls se montaban en el auto del peliplateado y el salía para irse en el del rubio.

-Claro que nos importa- dijo el níveo disparando junto con sus compañeras, pero los compañeros de la nívea fueron mas listos y lanzaron un rayo de luz para que sus contrincantes perdieran la visión por un minuto.

Pero un oji-azul no cayó en ese cuento y decido saltar atrás de su contrincante principal. Un salto que lo dejo ubicado atrás de la nívea. Pero hubo algo en la cercanía de esa chica que lo dejo fuera de control y de juicio y era su aroma lo había olido en otra persona, pero necesitaba dos cosas pera estar bien seguro de que esa persona era compatible y una de esas cosas era el A.D.N de ella. Tomoyo intento salir del mismo rango en el cual se encontraba el zafiro, la cual podía ser muy peligrosa. Pero no le sirvió de mucho pues el ojiazul la sujeto por la cintura, algo que la dejo casi helada, ella sabia que Eriol era mas alto que ella pero se sentía algo confusa en esos brazos, algo que nunca había sentido, algo cálido "_Tomoyo deja de pensar estupideces_" se dijo asi misma.

El ojiazul solo pensaba en como obtener alguna muestra de ADN estaba casi cien por ciento seguro de que ese cabello rubio no era de ella, pero se dio cuenta de que ella estaba al punto de liberarse, cosa que el no quería que pasara antes de conseguir la prueba.

En ese instante la jeepeta se desbarranco, dejando asi a los a los níveo que estaban en sima del auto, la jeepeta comenzó a dar vuelta con ellos, y sus respectivos equipos se encontraban algo asustado aunque no era mas de 15 pies de altura podían tener alguna lesiones fuerte. Yuri dio una orden y el equipo de las gilrs se fue en el auto del peliplateado, y ellos se encargarían de ir a buscar a la peliviolácea. Por otro lado la ojimarron se monto de inmediato en su hummer la cual era rosada, y Kaho se monto con ella todos bajaron por lugares diferentes pero seguros.

Tomoyo y Eriol estaban algo golpeados, aunque el ojiazul cuando se despertó del trance se encontró con que estaba enzima de la que era su nueva victima, se dio cuenta de que esta también estaba recuperando el conocimiento "_glándulas salivales posen ADN importante al igual que la sangre_" claro pero el no contaba con la sangre asi que se conformaría con las glándulas salivales para tener un punto delante de su nuevo objetivo.

La peliviolácea ya estaba casi despertándose de su ensoñación pero en ese instante sintió como los labios del zafiro se posaban en los suyos eso hizo que su ensoñación se fuera mas rápido que de inmediato, aunque no pudo negar que los labios de el eran suaves.

El níveo se olvido por un instante de que estaba consiguiendo una muestra de ADN esos labios eran un pecado, eran dulces tiernos y…, que diablos estaba pensando se dijo asi mismo lo cual hizo que ambos se separaran Tomoyo le apunto rápidamente con el arma en la cabeza, -cuando vuelvas a meterte con algunos de mis amigos te elimino sin compasión entendido-.

Eriol la miro asombrado -tú y tus amigos son mi blanco y los eliminaré entendido – pero en ese mismo instante llego el auto de Yuri y Tomoyo se alejo del ojiazul pero con cuidado de que este no fuera a hacer una locura más.

El zafiro ni se inmuto en pararse solo examina los datos reunidos mientras ella solo se marchaba para luego sonreír. Eriol no había dormido nada solo pensaba en los hechos transcurrido el día anterior y no sabia porque pero solo sospechaba de alguien que el conocía pero si era asi era una lastima por que tendría que eliminarla.

Toda la agencia estaba organizándose para la llegada se Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo estaba muy distraída habían barias cosas que la preocupaban y entre ellas se encontraba que Sakura no les dijera nada de su viaje y una de las otras cosas que le preocupaba era el hecho de que las girls estaban en peligró aunque estaban en la casa secreta y tenían prohibido salir hasta nuevos indicios, pero el níveo era demasiado astuto y terminaría encontrándolas y realmente su cabeza estaban echas un mar de preocupaciones eso sin contar que en la empresa tenían una junta muy importante para un nuevo contrato multimillonario.

Ah…-dijo para luego acompañarlo por un suspiro- porque a mi- dijo descansando su cabeza en la mesa donde estaba la oficina de su equipo. Hacia rato que ella estaba hay mientras su equipo recibía un sermón del tamaño del monte Everest

-Valla - dijo un oji azul entrando a la oficina- que suspiro -ella se giro y desde ese instante sus ojos amatista se dirigieron a los labios de el los cuales tenían ese color rosado y se veían con una textura tierna y firme, paz... -pero se dijo asi misma que debía olvidar el incidente del día anterior- pasa algo- dijo recobrando la compostura.

-Seremos nosotros que estemos en la limosina con la presidenta y el presidente- dijo el oji azul mirando el rubor que estaba en la mejilla de ella.

-Claro- la amatista se levanto y se iba a la salida cuando el ojiazul le dijo algo al oído algo que ella no pudo entender y por lo cual se giro y lo vio dirigirse al escritorio, pensó en un momento en preguntarle pero luego se dirigió a la salida. En el pasillo Tomoyo llamo a Yuri y le dijo voy por el agila a lo cual Yuri le respondió entendido. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control y por eso debía volver todo a la paz y tranquilidad.

--

Sakura tenia pensado llegar de sorpresa a china aunque sabia que su grupo de agentes se molestaría si le pasaba algo, en especial su amiga, prima del alma Tomoyo ella era la mejor en todo lo que hacia excepto en algo, que era cosas que ellas dos solo comprendía.

Ya el avión estaba aterrizando y se dio cuenta de que el presidente preparo la llegada de ella muy segura al ver a miles de personas discretamente escondida pero ella era la presidenta de una compañía de agentes ella comprendía la forma de ocultarse estos. Al fin aterrizo el avión y cuando ella se fue desmontando vio a cuatro personas vestidas de negro las cuales serian quienes las escoltarían cosa que la sorprendió.

-Bienvenida a China- dijo una voz muy familiar para ella

La castaña se dio cuenta de quien era la que le había dado la bienvenida, la conocía demasiado bien "_Tomoyo"_ pero se dio cuenta que esta estaba muy enojada y cuando la vio a los ojos se sintió confusa Tomoyo no era la chica decidida que se fue hacia un meses y algo de su país, la Tomoyo que veía estaba algo deprimida, frustrada y muy cansada además tenia en su ojos un brillo de confusiones.

Ella sabia que a peliviolácea era quien tomaba las decisiones y se encargaba de cuidar por el bienestar de todos, además era la que tenia el trabajo mas complicado, ella era una líder y al verla asi pensó que ella debía de estar bajo mucha presión seria mejor pedirle que descansara unos días, en ese instante volvió a subir la cabeza y miro una lagrima pasar por sus mejillas la cual la quito de inmediato, ella tendría que hablar con la nívea seriamente necesitaban conversar para entender lo que pasaba, y que le habían echo a la chica con un brillo de positivismo y que no se daba por vencida.

La nívea pudo ver que la castaña la estaba examinando asi que le dedico una sonrisa con la cual le decía que todo estaba bien.

Aunque aquella sonrisa tranquilizo la cerezo por un segundo sabía que todo era una pantalla para que nadie supiera lo que ella sentía, Tomoyo siempre hacia eso desde pequeña nunca quería que nadie descubriera lo que sentía o pensaba.

Déjeme presentarles a quienes la cuidaran –dijo Shaoran Li mostrándose cortes -Aura rever (Tomoyo) –

-Un placer- dijo la amatista

-Eriol - este solo hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza - Nakuru- la cual movió la mano y le sonrió - Kaho- esta solo la observo.

Sakura observo todo los agentes que estaban con ellos -El placer de conocerlos es mío- dijo la esmeralda quitándose las gafas al fin y mostrando sus ojos ala luz- espero que podamos llevarnos bien –dijo mientras se encaminaban a una lujosa limosina, iba observando todo por cualquier cosa, pero solo hubo algo que paso por su mente y era el hecho de que estaría pasando últimamente con sus agentes, había algo en la mirada de nívea. Algo como una niña pequeña gritando peligro, peligro… Pero todo estaba muy bien ella se hospedaría en el hotel en el que Yuri trabajaba.

El transcurso del viaje fue muy callado solo se miraban uno con el otro algunas eran miradas de rivales y otras miradas de curiosidad. El ambarino estaba muy sorprendido desde que observo esas dos esmeralda reluciendo de los ojos de la castaña se había quedado con cierta curiosidad. Después de salir del aeropuerto se dirigieron al hotel donde observaron poco movimientos de agentes.

El castaño le había preguntado a la esmeralda que si estaba segura de querer quedarse en el hotel esta le había respondido que si y el para que ella estuviera segura le había permitido quedarse con una de las agentes y esta había dudado en decir que si pero luego pidió a Aura (Tomoyo) que si no era molestia que la acompañara y esta había accedido. Luego de eso Sakura acordó ir a cenar con Shaoran esa noche pero la dejaría descansar del viaje que ella acababa de hacer, la nívea y la castaña se dirigieron a la suit- presidencial que le habían otorgado.

-Que te pasa – Pregunto al fin la castaña, ante esta pregunta la nívea volteo a mirarla directamente en señal de sorpresa.

-Nada- dijo al fin

-Por favor dime que pasa-

La peliviolácea estaba observándola muy bien y decidió decirle lo que pasaba pero primero sonrió -Quieres saber lo que pasa- pregunto a lo cual la castaña asintió- pasa Sakura Kinomoto que haces a China y ni le avisas a tus agentes para que te protejan - dijo y al mirar que esta no iba a responder continuo- pasa que ayer casi matan a las girls – y no pudo controlar las lagrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos- pasa que una de las personas mas importantes para mi esta secuestrada y no eh podido hacer nada para encontrarla y pasa que tu no me puedes confiar que venias para poder protegerte y no perderte también -

Sakura no pudo mas que ir abrasar a su amiga- perdóname- dijo mientras Tomoyo la abrazaba muy fuerte- los demás lo saben-

Tomoyo se aferro a Sakura como su mayo consuelo asía mucho que necesitaba el abrazo y apoyo de alguien a veces eso era lo único que le hacia falta que alguien le dijera "_Tomoyo confió en ti_" -No- dijo soltando al fin a la castaña- creo que se sentirían lastimados si se enteraban por mi-

-Tomoyo todo estará muy bien- dijo y ambas se volvieron a abrazar

Luego la de este pequeño encuentro la nívea informo todo lo que estaba sucediendo por lo cual tendrían que entrar en acción para evitar que mataran a uno de sus equipos por que si eso llegaba a pasar tendrían muchos problemas. La castaña pensó en varias opciones y llego a un punto hablar con el presidente Li sobre el equipo de las girls, por lo que decidió arreglarse para la cena con el presidente, el ambarino llego a las 8.30, ambos empezaron una velada muy bonita y conversaron de algunos temas cuando llegaron al tema para el cual se reunieron la castaña le conto todo lo relacionado con el secuestro de Yue, entonces decidió mencionar al grupo de las girls.

-Después del secuestro de nuestro presidente- estaba diciendo la castaña- decidí poner a trabajar a mis agentes y mande uno de los grupos a tu país pero hace poco fueron descubiertas y están escondida tenía que encontrar a nuestro presidente y lo aria a toda costa –

-entonces quieres que hable con los agentes de mi país para que se olviden de perseguir a tus agentes- menciono en castaño

-Exacto, es el primer favor que quiero, el segundo es que me des todas las informaciones que me ayuden con la búsqueda del presidente –

-No solo te daré los informes que necesitas si no que pondré a mis agentes a buscarlo, nos acusaron de secuestro y debemos averiguar quien fue-

Sakura mostro su mejor sonrisa ya contaba con la ayuda de Shaoran todo estaba bajo control, mostro la sonrisa mas tierna – gracias. Ambos terminaron de pasar la velada de negocios más relajada y romántica del mundo.

--

Ya habían pasados unas semanas y las cosas se estaban poniendo muy tensas con la búsqueda de Yue, pero ya el gran día se acercaba y la nívea solo tenía el plan de salvar a Yue.

--

Estaba tan confundido ella era tan diferente todo los días se siente atrapado en una ilusión al verla entrar. A veces llegaba con una sonrisa, en otras ocasiones se podía observar en sus ojos tristeza, y en otras ocasiones creo que no la reconozco.

Ella es como mi rival, mi compañera; que está tan dentro de mi vida y a la vez está tan fuera, pero se que se ira y la encontraré de nuevo pero con otro rostro y otro nombre diferente y otro cuerpo. A veces ni me doy cuenta de lo mucho que ah llegado a tocar mi corazón algún instinto me dice que no confié en ella pero otro me dice cuídala.

En ese instante el níveo tiro la copa de vino que tenia en la mano y la lanzo contra la pared del frente- Eriol concéntrate- se decía asi mismo -solo te obsesionaste con esa niña, te gusta solo su forma de ser y su figura y porte nada mas es solo una niña estupida, si eso es además lo que mas te llama la atención de ella es como te odia no puede resistir que una chica te ignore hasta ese punto eso es todo -ya se había repetido eso las dos ultimas semanas, pero cada vez que lo decía el mismo se contradecía- ok ella solo es tu enemiga, cierto Eriol –

--

Hay estaba ella recostada en su cama con la laptop en la mano y en su mesita de noche la foto de su prometido. Coloco su computadora aun lado y tomo la foto- Yue te necesito por favor dame una señal. En ese instante Tomoyo salió al balcón de su habitación, ya solo veo una foto gris y ni siquiera puedo recordar bien tu olor Yue, pero algo si se que no podre olvidar eres como mi hermano.

-Perdón -se dijo la nívea desde cuando consideraba a Yue como su hermano y no como su novio, ultima mente estaba demasiado confundida y todo por el níveo el era la causa de su frustración, lo odiaba, lo odiaba mas que a todos en este mundo, odiaba esa sonrisa calculadora, esos labios, esos ojos que se confundían con el mar. Pero tenía la solución perfecta y era desaparecerlo, y era lo que iba hacer antes de que la misión acabara.

Esa mañana estaba demasiado soleada, por Dios si es tardísimo se dijo asi misma la nívea al ver el sol despertándola, pero al darse la vuelta en la cama vio algo que hizo que se dibujara una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Bienvenida al Satélite

La ubicación de Yue Tsukishiro esta localizada esta en las zonas francesas………..

Luego de eso le dio un clic para buscar la ubicación en mapa con el satélite el cual le dio las coordenadas de la localización de Yue, en esos momentos estaba que brincaba de felicidad, iría de inmediato a buscarlo, pero antes tendría que avisar a la castaña.

Salió corriendo a darse un baño duro como 30 minutos arreglándose y cuando estaba lista para salir sonó el timbre y al abrir la puerta se topo con el níveo, con esa mirada la cual la confundía cada vez mas -que quieres- dijo la nívea muy enojada

-Tenemos que irnos el grupo de las Girl hoy van a visitarnos con la vicepresidente de Japón debemos irnos de inmediato asi que camina.

Tomoyo no tubo tiempo de contestar pues Eriol la jalo y la hiso salir de la casa casi arrastrándola - entra en el carro- dijo muy enojado ya le habían puesto su primer reporte por la falta de la nívea. Cuando ambos llegaron todavía no había llegado Sakura asi que la nívea fue a conectarse al satélite desde la agencia debía anotar bien la ubicación

-al fin te encontré Yue eh iré por ti- decía muy alegre la amatista -adiós agencia nos veremos, hasta nunca -decía la amatista mientras tomaba su cartera

-Adonde crees que vas -dijo un oji-azul muy seguro - el había escuchado a la peliviolácea, lo cual significaba que ella también lo estaba buscando y se había infiltrado en la agencia para conseguir información, el níveo tenia en sus manos un arma.

Tomoyo dio la vuelta al escuchar al ojiazul -Que haces aquí- dijo muy sorprendida

-Tu eres una de las secuestradora- le pregunto, pero al ver que esta desvió la mirada dio el primer paso para cargar el arma solo necesitaba apretar el gatillo y ya

-No es lo que crees- Tomoyo pensaba como explicárselo

-Y entonces que es- dijo el níveo- te infiltraste en la agencia, fuiste muy arriesgada pero solo saldrás de aquí muerta

El no podía lastimarla el níveo solo era un pobre diablo que solo cumplía con la ética y la había descubierto, ella también conocía la ética asi que saco su arma ella no podía decir que trabajaba para Sakura por que si lo decía podría ponerla en problemas - lo siento pero creo que la que no te dejara con vida soy yo- dijo poniéndose muy seria – me descubriste y debo eliminarte -

-Sabes había algo en ti que nunca me dio confianza pero no se como pude caer y creerle a alguien como tu, solo una cosa quiero conocer tu verdadero nombre antes de matarte-

-Adiós- dijo la amatista, pero el ojiazul presiono la alarma de intruso para que los demás menos ellos la escucharan

-No lo creo – se escucharon unos disparos todos en la agencia se movía rápidamente para atrapar al intruso

--

Estaban viendo las instalaciones y escucharon las alarma de intruso el grupo de las Girl estaban con unos agentes y decidieron unirse a la brusquedad vieron como todos se dirigían al mismo punto y cargaban su armas y ellas también lo hicieron.

-Esta en la oficina de Eriol, solo entraremos Kaho y yo – dijo la ojimarron

-Disparar y luego preguntar -cuando estaban en la puerta escucharon un disparo y entraron pero solo vieron al ojiazul con un apierna lastimada y una persona lanzándose por la ventana.

Estaba muy nerviosa no pudo matarlo no pudo ella se puso una mascara para ocultar su rostro estaba en el segundo nivel de edificio por lo que se deslizo por la zona de ventilación, solo estaba buscando una manera de escapar o ponerse en otra área pero cuando estaba en la zona G-44 hay lo vio apuntándole con un arma recostado de una pared.

-Como sabias que... – pero no continuo

-Conozco toda la estructura del edifico y la parte mas fácil y sin ser detectado es por esta-

Tomoyo saco su arma –que conste que no quería hacer esto- dijo apuntándole de nuevo

-Hay esta -dijo Kaho a su espalda disparando en seguida, seguida de Nakuru

Los disparos dieron directamente en el blanco, la nívea solo pudo disparar hacia donde veía al ojiazul pero fallo el disparo dando en la pared en la pared que se encontraba detrás del ojiazul, y lo ultimo que pudo ver fue al ojiazul moverse y disparar hacia donde estaba ella, perdió el conocimiento y callo al suelo inconsciente.

En ese instante entro el grupo de las Girl y vieron como caía alguien muy familiar para ellas, al instante dos de ella se taparon la boca para ahogar los giritos de terror ante la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellas y la otra solo se quedo pasmada viendo como la nívea caía al piso.

-Amatista- grito Rika sin poder contenerse, y salió corriendo hacia donde ella haciendo que todos los presentes se giraran hacia esta, mientras la seguían con la mirada hasta el cuerpo inerte de la peliviolácea

Rika le quito la mascara a la nívea para ver si la podía poner a respirar -Amatista tu no, no nos puedes dejar- decía una Rika muy alterada la cual no pudo evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos - Amatista despierta- decía mientras empezaba a sacudir de un lado a otro a su compañera- Amatista- pero la nívea estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre los puntos donde dieron las bala fueron lugares delicados y los cuales podían costarle la vida.

Sakura se dirigía donde estaba ocurriendo todo con los jefes y lideres de esa agencia pero quedo fría al ver a dos del equipo de las Girl lanzársele en sima y abrazarla -Lo siento -dijo Naoko

Fue entonces que diviso a lo lejos a Rika con alguien en sus brazos alguien a quien ella conocía demasiado bien, esa era Tomoyo, su prima, su hermana, su amiga- Tomoyo… - dijo para luego correr hasta donde estaba la joven. Todo paso en cámara lenta ella lloraba al lado de Tomoyo y de un minuto a otro entraron los doctores y fueron a recoger el cuerpo de Tomoyo el cual estaba mas blanco de lo de costumbre por la perdida de sangre. Perdóname se decía asi misma la esmeralda estaba en la sala de emergencias de la agencia ya tenia 10 minutos de haber entrado a Tomoyo al quirófano. Las Girl estaban con ella llamaron al equipo de Tomoyo para avisarles sobre lo sucedido y ambos se dirigían para allá en ese instante, ellas estaban preocupada por Sakura ellas sabían que la esmeralda se sentiría muy culpable de lo que le para a amatista.

Era todo su culpa nunca debió mandarla a esa agencia, ella sabia que era peligroso cuando descubrieron a las Girl ella debió hablar de Tomoyo. Vio cuando llegaron Yuri y Leo, sintió el abrazo de Yuri ella sabia que este debía estar muriéndose por dentro ya que el y Tomoyo se criaron y entrenaron juntos toda su vida.

-Todo estará bien Tomy es muy fuerte- le dijo Yuri con un hilo de voz, y fingió una mueca la cual llevaba el nombre de sonrisa.

--

Todo estaba de mal en peor ella era una agente autorizada era su culpa que los demás estuvieran sufriendo pero era que el estuviera sufriendo todavía recordaba esa mirada que le puso en la oficina

**Flash back:**

-Adiós…-

-Adonde crees que vas-

Ban!!!!

El disparo golpeo la pared, no pudo lastimarla

-Te enseñare como se hace este trabajo- dijo apuntándole con el arma- Adiós- puso una mirada de esas que el también usaba –Baaan!!

En ese instante todos entraron y ella salto

**Fin del flash back**

--

Tomoyo estaba en el quirófano en su subconsciente sabia que no abriría sus ojos no por un buen tiempo, o tal vez para siempre.

-Doctor aquí esta el reporte – dijo una enfermera- la primera bala esta ubicada por las caderas, la segunda en su hombro izquierdo y la tercera en la espalda de lado derecho, la cual se encuentra muy cerca del corazón.

-Entiendo - dijo el doctor debemos continuar de inmediato- háganle análisis para que sepan cual es su tipo de sangre.

-Doctor cree que la paciente sobreviva- dijo una enfermera mirando con pena ala amatista

-No se, eso solo lo sabe Dios pero are lo que pueda -

Empezaron la intervención el doctor solo se escucha pedir pinza, que le secaran el sudor, bisturí ya llevaban casi cinco horas operando y la presión de Tomoyo ya había empezado a bajar.

En ese instante una enfermera voltio haber la maquinita que indicaba su pulso y los latidos del corazón -Doctor la perdemos- dijo la enfermera con algo de terror, ya que ella encontraba a Tomoyo tan joven para morir- la perdemos

El doctor en ese instante pidió el electro shock- despejen el área- todos dieron un paso atrás- un dos- y le dio el primero pero la presión seguía bajando- uno dos tres- volvió a darle electro shock, luego de la quinta ves ya estaba al punto de darse por vencido- la perdimos dijo el doctor.

El doctor pregunto la hora y estaba caminando con las enfermeras a la salida

-11.45 pm- dijo la enfermera

--

Sakura estaba muy preocupada hace unos minutos había una luz roja que se prendió en la sala de cirugía y empezaron a entras enfermera ella sintió como Yuri la abrazaba pero no podía ser pasaron como 10 o 15 minutos y la luz paso de roja a apagada en ves de volver a verde algo la tenia muy nerviosa Tomoyo no podía dejarla.

--

**Sub consiente de Tomoyo.**

_Estoy cansada de luchar, creo que se acabo mi tiempo, perdóname Yue no iré a salvarte después de todo._

_-Que crees que ases Tomoyo- le dijo una voz_

_-Quien eres-_

_-Soy Yue y quiero una maldita explicación, yo fui el que te entreno y te hiso aprender a luchar, que no se te olvide que yo te estoy esperando, asi que lucha…_

_-Lo siento pero no puedo-_

_En ese instante la amatista vio a su madre abrasarla- mi niña no puedes dejar este mundo todavía te quedan muchas cosas por hacer, piensa en Sakura, Erick, Leo, Touya, Yukito,…, y Eriol._

_La amatista estaba recordando todos pero cuando su madre menciona a Eriol la amatista voltio la cabeza donde su madre para que le diera un porque-_

_-Tomoyo- escucho la voz de Sakura_

_-Tomoyo…-era era la voz de Yuri_

_-Tomoyo….-Leo_

_-Amatista-Rika_

_-Amatista-la voz de Naoko _

_-Amatista- esa era Chijaru, y otras mas personas _

_-Que crees que haces al dejar este mundo sin luchar- esa era la voz de Eriol_

_Por que estaba pensando en el?_

--

El doctor se dirigió a la salida a reportar la perdida de la paciente, pero escucho el aparato encenderse de nuevo.

-Doctor la tenemos de nuevo.

El doctor dio una Sonrisa -la pequeña no quiere irse todavía- dijo feliz por el milagro- enfermera esta paciente va a vivir por que quiere luchar por una nueva oportunidad y yo se la voy a dar.

El grupo regreso a la operación ya habían pasado varias horas mas y la operación había concluido el Doctor salió ya estaba demasiado cansado asi que pidió que aguardaran a mañana para dar un diagnostico al rato un grupo de enfermeros sacaron la camilla de la amatista dirigiéndola para un cuarto.

Eriol la vio salir se veía muy pálida pero tenia un brillo especial, el quería verla cuando despertara y la vería. Al día siguiente no dejaban pasar a nadie todavía al cuarto de la nívea por su estado delicado y hasta que el doctor permitiera las visitas nadie podría pasar, pero Eriol no dejaría que eso obstaculizara su visita asi que entro al cuarto y hay estaba durmiendo todavía constaba con la anestesia se acerco a ella parecía una princesa que dormía y el era el príncipe que la despertaría.

En ese instante alguien estaba por entrar asi que mejor se marcho pero la próxima ves la volvería a ver cuando despertara. Sakura estaba en la habitación de su amiga y la vio y duro un rato llorando ya había hablado con el doctor y ya sabia lo que debía hacer y eso era lo mejor para todos

En ese instante entro una enfermera le dio una sonrisa a Sakura- El sedante pasara en unas 5 horas, se quedo con Tomoyo varias horas hablándole diciéndole que todo estaba bien, pero al sonar su celular tuvo que retirarse

-Que pasa- dijo Sakura

-Habla Naoko, Sakura-

-Lo se dime que sucede- intuyo que le diría algo importante por su interrupción

-Estamos en el departamento de Tomoyo todos y su computadora dice encontré a Yue pero para escuchar la localización nos pide una clave

-Tomoyo lo encontró- dijo algo emocionada la esmeralda

-No toquen la maquina hasta que Tomoyo regrese-

--

Eriol había vuelto a la habitación, se veía un poco mejor, Eriol Dio una sonrisa al ver que todavía le estaban poniendo sangre, sangre de la cual el también dio.

Vio un leve movimiento en la amatista se estaba despertando se acerco a ella y le dio un tierno beso, luego del cual el dio la vuelta para marcharse pero sintió que le habían agarrado el poloche.

Y vio que era la amatista el se soltó de su débil agarre y al volver a escuchar la puerta se escondió debajo de la cama de la joven.

Tomoyo se seguía despertando, y cuando por fin despertó bien vio a Sakura- Sa- Sakura- dijo con un poco de dificultad le dolía todo el cuerpo

-Tomoyo que bueno que despiertas- dijo feliz pero seria-

-Pasa algo malo Sakura- dijo la amatista al ver el gesto en que la castaña le hablo

-Si Tomoyo- dijo loca por llorar pero sabia que no podía mostrar ni sentimiento ni piedad, si lo que debía decir lo haría con un corazón de piedra y luego se marcharía a llorar a solas- Tomoyo el sábado sale tu avión para Japón -

-Porque, Saku- decía la amatista con un hilo de voz estaba demasiado débil

-Estas fuera de la misión Tomoyo - El corazón de Tomoyo Aumento su ritmo, se puso mas lento hasta sintió como se paro- no me puedes hacer eso -dijo la amatista.

La cual se estaba sentando en la cama Sakura no sabia que hacer Tomoyo seguía muy delicada, pero la amatista se sentó aunque el dolor que sentía era inmenso ahora se pararía y saldría a pedirle una explicación a Sakura.

-Tomoyo que crees que haces -

-Me estoy parando de aquí para que me explique que hice mal

Eriol Salió debajo de la cama y la sujeto delicada mente pero evitando que se parara- Busca a las enfermera para que la anestesien -dijo Eriol a lo que Sakura salió a buscar a las enfermeras.

Tomoyo sintió ese abrazo que la detuvo como algo cálido como el consuelo que necesitaba en ese instante entraron las enfermeras y anestesiaron a Tomoyo para luego ver como se quedaba dormida luego de que lo hiso Eriol la acomodo bien en la cama y se marcho.

Sakura se quedo mirando a su amiga-Perdóname Tomy pero es por tu bien- dijo mientras daba una vuelta y se marchaba

**Nota de la autor:**

_Chicos y chicas de verdad mil perdones por la demora es que la universidad me quita todo mi tiempo disponible, pero veré como me ago. para poder dedicarles tiempo a todo._

_Por cierto les deberé las aclaraciones, pero si les adelanto algo estoy poniendo mi mayo esfuerzo para prepararle el final a una de mis historias asi que a saben que el final de una de ellas se acerca._

_Los dejo besos bey_

_Todo lo que quieran Saber escríbanmelo a mi correo o a cualquiera de los que están hay, ahora si bey besos espero que le guste pero que conste solo le di una pequeña parte del capitulo._


	4. Sentimientos

**Sentimientos**

Tomoyo estaba frente a su casa de campo, se encontraba al lado del níveo, ella había decidido ir a ese lugar para que nadie viera el estado tan deplorable en el que se encontraba. El oji-azul la ayudaba a entrar a la casa ya que según el las heridas que ella tenia debían dolerle, y no quería que alguna de esas heridas se abriera o que ella se lastimara, sonrío internamente al darse cuenta de que ella no se quedaría tranquila ya que ella se empeñaba en caminar por si sola, sin ninguna ayuda de el, pero no podía negar que le parecía gracioso ver como ella maldecía por lo bajo cuando se lastimaba.

Ella era la única chica que desde que llego a la empresa que lo había dejado hechizado, desde que entro la primera vez y se enfrento a sus oponentes. Si el no mal recordaba ese día ella usaba un conjunto de color lila, y llevaba un aire de prepotencia, pero por lo menos hay algo de toda esa farsa era verdad, y eso era su carácter de lucha, su prepotencia, y esa sonrisa que pocas veces dedica, esos detalles son lo que la hacían únicas a los ojos del pelinegro, junto a su fuerza de voluntad. Algo que lo tenía pensativo todo el camino era el hecho de que se sentía demasiado cómodo al lado de ella y que mientras observaba sus labios se recordaba del beso que se dieron el día que ella atravesó a toda velocidad el auto de ella, colocándolo entre el medio de nosotros y sus compañeras, comenzó a recordarse de el día en que habían descubierto a las Girls y habían decidido perseguirlas para eliminarlas.

**Flash back**

El oji-azul no cayó en ese cuento y decido saltar atrás de su contrincante principal. Un salto que lo dejo ubicado atrás de la nívea. Pero hubo algo en la cercanía de esa chica que lo dejo fuera de control y de juicio y era su aroma lo había olido en otra persona, pero necesitaba dos cosas pera estar bien seguro de que esa persona era compatible y eso era el ADN de ella. Tomoyo intento salir del mismo rango en el cual se encontraba el zafiro, la cual podía ser muy peligroso. Pero no le sirvió de mucho pues el ojiazul la sujeto por la cintura, algo que la dejo casi helada, ella sabia que Eriol era más alto que ella pero se sentía algo confusa en esos brazos, algo que nunca había sentido, algo cálido "_Tomoyo deja de pensar estupideces_" se dijo así misma.

El ojiazul solo pensaba en como obtener alguna muestra de ADN estaba casi cien por ciento seguro de que ese cabello rubio no era de ella, pero se dio cuenta de que ella estaba al punto de liberarse, cosa que el no quería que pasara antes de conseguir la prueba.

En ese instante la jeepeta se desbarranco, dejando atrapados los a los níveo que estaban en cima del auto, la jeepeta comenzó a dar vuelta con ellos, mientras que sus respectivos equipos se encontraban algo asustado aunque no era mas de 15 pies de altura podían tener alguna lesiones fuerte. Yuri dio una orden y el equipo de las girls se fue en el auto del peliplateado, ya que ellos se encargarían de ir a buscar a la peliviólacea. Por otro lado la ojimarrón se monto de inmediato en su Hummer la cual era rosada, y Kaho se monto con ella, ambos equipos bajaron por lugares diferentes pero seguros.

Tomoyo y Eriol estaban algo golpeados, aunque el ojiazul cuando se despertó del trance se encontró con que estaba enzima de la que era su nueva victima, se dio cuenta de que esta también estaba recuperando el conocimiento "_glándulas salivales posen ADN importante al igual que la sangre_" claro pero el no contaba con la sangre así que se conformaría con las glándulas salivales para tener un punto delante de su nuevo objetivo.

La peliviólacea ya estaba casi despertándose de su ensoñación pero en ese instante sintió como los labios del zafiro se posaban en los suyos eso hizo que su ensoñación se fuera mas rápido que de inmediato, aunque no pudo negar que los labios de el eran suaves.

El níveo se olvido por un instante de que estaba consiguiendo una muestra de ADN esos labios eran un pecado, eran dulces tiernos y…, que diablos estaba pensando se dijo así mismo lo cual hizo que ambos se separaran Tomoyo le apunto rápidamente con el arma en la cabeza, -cuando vuelvas a meterte con algunos de mis amigos te elimino sin compasión entendido-.

**Fin del flash back**

Esa era la primera ves que se habían besado y parecía una eternidad desde entonces, Tomoyo miraba a Eriol que la acompañaba hasta su habitación realmente no era un chico tan malo aunque no sabia casi nada de el, había algo que desde el primer día que se vieron le decía que no se llevarían tan mal aunque con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que el era un gran rival –Eriol –dijo algo tímida –desde cuando eres agentes –

-Desde que tengo 8 años fui entrenado para ser un agente en la escuela que estaba –dijo rápidamente mientras la ayudaba a subir la habitación –y tu –

-Tengo desde los 10, entre junto con Saku…- la amatista se cayo de inmediato, se sentía herida por la traición de Sakura, ya que la había sacado de la misión, y no era justo, pues ella no se merecía algo así, todo esos días se había estado aguantando todo lo que sentía por dentro, toda la ira que sentía y que quería sacar no era poca, desde el momento en que la castaña le dijo que estaba fuera de la misión había aparentado que no le importaba la decisión de su amiga, pero por dentro esa decisión la había destrozado, pues ella mas que nadie quería que el cerúleo apareciera y estuviera devuelta junto con sus seres queridos, pero ella sabia que no podía hacer nada con la decisión que había tomado su jefa y lo mejor que podía hacer era tratar de mantenerse fría, aparentando que no le importaba que la hubieran sacado de la misión.

En ese instante la amatista tropezó y Eriol la tomo entre sus brazos, y la atrajo hacia si mismo, con ese tacto se recordó de aquella ves, si de su ultimo entrenamiento

-Eriol –dijo la amatista pero este no la escucho –Eriol podemos entrar –pero el pelinegro seguía sin escucharla.

**Flash back**

Ella estaba con un conjunto negro de lycras y unos covers del mismo color. El traje se encontraba totalmente pegado a su cuerpo mientras que su cabello se encontraba recogido en una cola. En uno de los golpees que el oji-azul le dio la mando directo al suelo y el cayo encima de ella. Ambos se miraron al momento en que sus respiraciones se entrelazaron y parecían una ya que respiraban al mismo tiempo y sus corazones latían al unismo, ambos parecían leerse los pensamientos, por unos minutos ambos se unieron en uno como si uno conociera el secreto del otro. Luego de algunos minutos Nakuru los interrumpió diciendo –Eriol ganaste – luego de estos ambos se fuero a dar un duchazo de agua bien fría y ninguno menciono nada de lo sucedido.

**Fin del flash back**

La amatista estaba intentado sacar al oji-azul del trance, cuando vio que este parecía haber salido de su ensoñación- te piensas quedar como un idiota todo el día –dijo –o podemos entrar –

-Perdona que me decías –pregunto el oji-azul volviendo a la tierra

-¿En que pensabas? –pregunto la amatista al ver que la respiración del oji-azul se había vuelto un poco agitada

-Nada – contesto el níveo

Luego de esto la ayudo a entrar a la habitación y la recostó en la cama, pero la amatista lo miro mientras la ayudaba y Eriol la observo, ambos se miraron a los ojos, Tomoyo sabia que Eriol era una amenaza a sus sentidos desde la primera ves que se vieron pero en ese instante un ladrido los saco de ese trance, e hizo que ambos voltearan encontrándose duque el perro de Tomoyo

-Duque…- grito la amatista y enseguida el perro movió la cola y salto encima de la cama - como has estado lindo – pregunto una amatista aun perro loco que saltaba de un lado para otro.

-¿Como llego hasta aquí ese animal?- pregunto un oji-azul curioso

-Duque era mío pero se lo regale a una niña que lo quería hace un año, por lo que no vive conmigo, por eso ha llegado hasta aquí, y por eso se que no esta en malas manos – dijo- pero por lo visto no te olvidas de mi –dijo mirando al animal. El perro se veía muy feliz y Tomoyo sonrío, y en ese instante sonó la campanilla que llevaba en el cuello – creo que debes irte duque- el perro movió la cola y salio de la habitación.

-Iré a dar un paseo- dijo el oji azul- crees que podrías no hacer ninguna locuras si no me ves durante unos minutos-

-Perdón…- dijo la amatista viéndolo sarcásticamente – creo que necesitas respirar aire fresco, ya que por lo visto el viaje te a afectado la cabeza.

-Nos vemos- dijo el oji azul mientras salía de la habitación

El oji azul bajo y vio el perro abajo el cual le movió la cola, el pelinegro salio de la casa seguido del perro quien lo acompañaba, vio que la casa tenia unas caballerizas y vio hay dos hermosos caballos, continuo mirando los alrededores y vio el lago que pertenecía a la casa, todo era hermoso y bello era como un pequeño paraíso, cuando siguió mirando los alrededores observo tres casa mas pequeña y cuando se acerco se dio cuenta que pertenecía al servicio que se encargaba de limpiar la casa. Realmente era un lugar súper encantador el perro ladro y el oji-azul volteo se dio cuenta de que estaba al punto de dar las doce del día, por lo que decidió regresar a la casa.

* * *

Cuando la amatista vio al pelinegro salir por la puerta se puso de pie ella empezó a caminar necesitaba recuperarse lo antes posible y empezó hacer algunas maniobras de la agencia las mas comunes, pero seguía cayéndose debido a que aun le dolían las heridas, no podía ser que fuera tan débil, unos minutos después se dirigió al balcón y lo miro, estaba cerca de las caballerizas, y eso le recordaba algo ella tenia mucho que no montaba, tal vez por eso debía empezar por montar a caballo. La amatista decidió subir al ático de la casa, de allí fue a su estudio profesional de agente y empezó por hacer ejercicio en el pequeño gimnasio y luego de calentar decidió practicar saltos los cuales fueron grabados por la cámara digital de la computadora de ella y cuando observaba las grabaciones se decía así misma "_estas fuera de forma_".

No podía negar que la herida le dolía mucho pero necesitaba ponerse en forma antes del cambio de agentes, ella sabia que Eriol solo estaría hay por unos días y ella debía estar en perfecta forma antes de que llegaran los otros que se encargarían de vigilarla.

Hay estaba ella practicando arduamente cuando el sonido de su celular la detuvo, vio el numero en la pantalla la amatista, abrazo su celular como si ese fuera su forma de vivir- lo siento pero no puedo contestar- se dijo así misma- no quiero que me lastimen mas- y contrayó su celular contra la pared que se encontraba frente a la puerta del ático y se arrodillo "_Tomoyo tu eres una agente debes ser fuerte los sentimientos no importan_" se repetía eso una y otra vez

* * *

Eriol tenia quince minutos de haber llegado ya se había dado un baño y estaba terminando de preparar unos sándwich cundo iba a buscar ala amatista y escucho un impacto del ático y subió corriendo, la puerta estaba abierta y vio un celular de la nívea echo pedasos y la vio a ella, al otro lado.

-creo que deberías descansar antes de practicar- dijo provocando que la amatista subiera la mirada, pero no le contesto.

La amatista se paro de la posición que tenia – tu no sabes lo que necesito – dijo- tu eres simplemente el espía que enviaron para que yo no estuviera haciendo una locura.

-Te equivocas- dijo- yo me ofrecí traerte porque…- pero prefirió callarse

**-**Por que…- insistió- ya se te da lastima

-Creo que es mejor que te des un baño- dijo- además- vamos a salir. La amatista lo obedeció y se dirigió al baño donde se dio un largo baño uno de esos donde te relajas.

-Tomoyo, por que se te ha cogido con Eriol- se preguntaba así misma- desde que el te conoció siempre ha intentado ser amable contigo -dijo mientras recordaba como se había ofrecido a enseñarle a usar la computadora cuando la pusieron como de nuevo ingreso, luego como la ayudaba , sus peleas el siempre labia ayudado, tal ves lo mejor sea hacer las pases con el, pues se había dado cuenta de que el solo había querido ser su amigo, además el era quien siempre la había salvado, el día que Kaho la lanzo por la oficina de Spinel, cuando los chicos intentaron propasarse con ella el siempre estaba hay. También la primera vez que fue a adicionar ella lo vio através del cristal negro que evitaba la visibilidad y juraría que el también la vio -Tomoyo acaso te sientes atraída por el- se dijo, claro que eso era imposible ella amaba a Yue ellos han estado comprometido desde que ella cumplió 8 años y aunque Yue le lleva 8 años ella lo ama con todas sus fuerzas por eso decidió coger la misión. Luego de unos minutos ella bajo con un suéter color lila y un pantalón jeans, se encontraba con el pelo suelto mientras que el pelinegro se encontraba también con un suéter y unos pantalones jeans el se encontraba con una canasta en las manos

-Nos vamos- dijo para que ella lo siguiera -Tomoyo que quieres, caminar, cabalgar, o ir en auto- me pregunto

-vamos a cabalgar- le dije y ambos llegamos a los establo, el ensillo los caballos y luego para luego ayudarme a subir al mío y luego subir al de el, la nívea sentía como si el caballo estuviera volando con el viento, "tenia mucho que no me sentía así" pensó la peliviolacea.

Eriol me reto ha una competencia hasta el río que se encontraba abajo y yo la acepte claro que el mantenía pendiente de que yo no me lastimara, pero mi fin era divertirme sentir que volaba cada ves que el caballo corría, mi risa salía tan natural y realmente me sentía en mi ambiente

Hay estaba ella regalándome esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba por lo menos este viaje servirá para conocerla un poco mas ambos cabalgábamos como uno- ya estamos llegando -le dije y ella me hizo una seña de que si. Ambos empezamos a bajar la velocidad hasta que llegamos al río hay me desmonte y la ayude a bajar. Puse el mantel que había llevado para ponerlo donde i vamos a comer.

-Sabes nunca la había pasado tan bien cuando venía aquí- dijo la amatista

-Me alegra que te estés divirtiendo -dijo mientras empezaba a comer un sándwich, ambos pasaron la tarde riendo y relajando.

Y hablando de los motivos que nos llevaba hacer cosas entupidas en la vida, ambos concluyeron con que siempre las personas hacen cosas entupidas por diversas razones. Regresaron a la casa a eso de las tres y la amatista subió a dormir algo estaba muy cansada, el oji azul subió a darse un baño y luego empezó haber que haría para la cena.

Decidió hacer una paella y un flan de postre, empezó a buscar los preparativos y luego empezó a cocinar, miro su celular haber si tenía algún mensaje y vio uno de Kaho que decía que lo llamara. Y decidió llamarla-Que paso- dijo para luego escuchar a Kaho, como una gallina que estaba siendo matada a escobazo, hablando y reclamando- si Kaho, estoy bien- pero otea vez iniciaba el monologo de Kaho- Nakuru esta hay… crees que podrías ponérmela- dijo, para luego esperar unos segundos antes de hablar con la prelimaron-Nakuru que ha pasado- pregunto, la joven le dijo todo lo sucedido- OK y de mis padres que sabes- no escucho mucho, cuando se dio cuenta de que la amatista bajaba por la escalera, echa una diosa-Kaho, creí que hablaba con Nakuru –dijo al darse cuenta del cambio de voz- hablamos luego. Ella lo miraba con curiosidad, cuando termino de bajar y se sentó en el desayunador y escucho el nombre de la pelirroja lo que hizo irritarse.

-Huele delicioso- dijo con mucho ánimo pero recordó ese nombre -No sabía que cocinaras- dijo la amatista en un tono seco y cortante

-Cuando vives solo debes aprender a cocinar- dijo- aunque tenia mucho que no lo hacia-

-OK.- dijo como si no importara- Vamos a comer -ambos empezaron a comer mientras se lanzaban mirada indirecta uno al otro, cuando Tomoyo no soporto el silencio decidió habar- hasta cuando te mandaron a espiarme.

El ji-azul sonrío- no estoy espiándote- dijo y la miro fijamente- pero si quieres saber hasta cuando tengo que aguantar tu carácter de perros te contestare- y al ver que esta iba a contestar agrego- hasta el lunes, ni siquiera me veras cuando me valla.

Tomoyo no supo por que pero sintió un golpe en el corazón- que lastima que tengas que aguantar mi humor de perros, pero veras ese es tu trabajo – dijo enojada- además yo tengo que soportarte a ti también- dijo mientras se paraba de la mesa

-Disculpa princesa, pero todo lo que he hecho desde que te conozco es intentar complacerte para que te sientas bien pero tu solo sabes mandar a uno a la basura.

-Pues lárgate como todos- dijo mientras empezaban a salirse las primeras lagrimas que había intentado ocultar muy bien – déjame como todos, tu deberías ser el primer agradecido de que…- pero no continuo y subió corriendo hacia su habitación.

"Eriol eres una bestia" se reprochaba internamente el pelinegro, "ella que esta sensible y tú le dices todo eso" aunque realmente necesitaba desahogarse ya que ella tenía todo eso en su corazón y podía matarla más rápidamente. Era mejor verla sonreír a ver como estaba, subió hasta su habitación – se puede- pregunto pero no escucho a nadie responder y entro. La vio arrodillada en el balcón de su habitación-te encuentras bien-

-No- dijo sacando toda la ira que sentía- maldita sea por que-ella sintió el abrazo de Eriol –por que me traicionaron- decía- porque…-

Eriol la abrazaba mas fuerte mientras a su cabeza volvía el día que le habían dicho que ella estaría fuera de la misión luego de eso paso una semana en el hospital, en la cual el no se había separado de ella y luego cuando subieron al avión el pensó que ella se pondría a llorar, gritar y varias cosas mas pero no lo hizo y hay estaban ellos, ella lloraba y a el se le partía el alma al verla llorar sin saber que decirle solo abrasarla y intentar que el dolor pasara. Eriol la cargo y la llevo hasta su cama, y ella golpeo su pecho varias veces, pero el no pensaba dejarla.

-déjame sola- exigió

-No te pienso dejar sola- dijo abrazándola mas fuertes

Tomoyo subió su mirada, seguía llorando- alguna ves has sentido que el alma, el corazón- dijo aforrándose mas el- eso es lo que sientes que te mata- dijo y sintió como el oji azul correspondía el abrazo- que eso es lo que te mata por dentro, que las heridas de bala no son suficiente dolor comparado con el que tu corazón siente-y lo abrazo mas- ella es como mi hermana y me ha quitado la misión por la que yo estuve dispuesta a dar la vida.- dijo- Sakura es una de las personas mas importante en mi vida y para ella soy la herramienta que no le sirve en estos momentos que no le podrá ser útil en este estado.

Eriol no sabia que decirle realmente no sabia-No digas eso, tu eres alguien importante para ella- dijo- tal vez te saco por que no quiere volver a poner tu vida en peligro –dijo mientras la seguía abrasando, la amatista no dijo nada y así se quedo dormida, el la miraba mientras dormía y luego decidió marcharse, pero ella lo tenia sujetado y parecía no querer dejarlo ir. Así que se quedo a dormir a su lado pero a la mañana siguiente se despertó muy temprano y preparo unas tostadas francesas.

Luego se dio un baño y termino de preparar el desayuno. Pero ates de terminar de prepararlo sonó su celular. Era de china por lo que contesto rápidamente. Hablo unos minutos con Spinel, tenía una misión la cual el sabia que se la asignarían. Luego hablo con los otros chicos y acordaron su llegada el lunes. Termino de hablar con ellos y decidió terminar el desayuno. La amatista bajo con el camisón color lila que le llegaba por encima de los muslos con el que Eriol la había visto el día anterior y se reprochaba mentalmente cada ves que la miraba.

-Buenos días –Dijo la amatista con una gran sonrisa en su cara y fue abrir las cortinas

-Buenos di…- no termino y prefirió desviar la mirada de la amatista

-Que hay de desayunar- pregunto

-Tostada francesa – ambos se sentaron en la mesa estaban desayunando Y Eriol pensaba en la noche que acababa de pasar.

**Flash back**

La amatista se quedo dormida Eriol la acomodo, pero al ella estar aferrada a el tenia que acomodarla cerca de el, en la madrugada la amatista se movió un poco y lo abraso como un oso de peluche.

El oji-azul necesitaba salir de hay el perfume de lilas inundaba la habitación y ella estaba muy cerca de el ni siquiera su madre había estado tan cerca de el como esa chica.

Las únicas mujeres que habían estado así de cerca del níveo no eran familia suya. Eran simples exnovias, y el no quería recordar como acababa la noche-

**Fin del flash back**

-Eriol- era la quinta ves que ella lo llamaba y el la ignoraba de nuevo

Ella empezó a observarlo, y miro su torso desnudo, solo llevaba un pantalón largo puesto, realmente Eriol era un chico muy atractivo tenia unas cualidades exquisitas, su cabello negro azulado, y esos ojos azul como el océano, que cada vez que se quedaba pensativo se veían mas profundo.

-Que me decías- le pregunto Eriol pero al ver que ella estaba muy entretenida observándolo sonrío para si mismo-Que tendrá tan pensativo a la muñeca.

Tomoyo se reprocho mentalmente por observarlo y examinarlo de esa forma ella era una chica que esta al punto de casarse, pero también sabia que el oji-azul se había dado cuenta de que ella lo miraba, podría mentirle pero seria inútil así que mejor decir la verdad- Simplemente pensaba en el excelente cuerpo que tienes.- dijo y bebió un poco de te- y a ti que te tiene tan pensativo desde que llegamos-

Eriol se sorprendió de la sinceridad de la amatista así que decidió hacer lo mismo- eh estado pensando en ti desde que llegamos

-Así- dijo divertida la amatista- y que pensabas-

-Ahora, o ayer- dijo sin más y se quedo esperando su respuesta

-me gustaría saber ambas- dijo mientras se paraba – quieres ver una película -dijo mientra ponía unas palomitas en el micro hondas- y así me cuentas- el oji azul puso los platos en el lavaplatos, y la acompaño, ambos prefirieron sentarse en el suelo y recostarse del sofá, para luego poner la película la cual de terror y romance.

-Cuando me vas decir que pensabas de mi- dijo para luego comer un puñado de palomitas.

-bueno ayer recordaba nuestro primer beso- dijo y la imito con lo de las palomitas.

La amatista también recordó el suceso y decidió no darle importancia- ah- fue lo único que dijo y siguió comiendo palomitas.

-y Hoy pensaba en que…- se cayó para ver si en verdad ella le estaba prestando atención

-en que…- le insistió, aunque no quería pasar por muy interesada del asunto.

-en cuanto movimiento hiciste anoche en la cama, creí que me estabas tentando- dijo para luego coger palomitas y mirarla.

La amatista se había quedado de una pieza, ellos durmieron, juntos, con razón ella sentía el perfume de el en su cuerpo- por que dormiste en mi cama- pregunto sin prestar atención a lo ultimo dicho por el oji azul aunque la palabra no se le salía de la cabeza.

-Tu no quisiste dejarme salir anoche, me tenias amarrado con tus brazos- dijo- realmente parecía que querías que estuviéramos juntos- dijo sin importancia.

-Perdón- dijo la amatista- debiste levantarme para que te soltara- dijo pero no lo dejo hablar- eh creo que voy a dar una vuelta por los alrededores ya que me siento mucho mejor, además tengo que practicar un poco.

* * *

-recuerda no esforzarte mucho-dijo al verla salir.

Sakura estaba mirando la oficina que le habían ofrecido en china pero realmente su mente estaba en Tomoyo, des de el primer trabajo que ellas hicieron juntas en la agencia

**Flash back**

Así que tu eres la nueva- decía la Castaña a una amatista que acababa de entrar-Felicidades- dijo extendiéndole una mano- soy tu compañera Esmeralda.

La amatista la miraba y cuando le dio la mano recibió un gran abrazo de parte de esta. Luego de la bienvenida por parte de la esmeralda, esta se ofreció a mostrarle las instalaciones a la nívea- Sabes mañana será tu primer trabajo- dijo emocionada la castaña- recordando la primera vez de ella fue hacia un año- eres muy valiosa en esta agencia como cada una de las personas que integran esta compañía.

Ambas terminaron de pasar el día juntas Tomoyo le dijo que ella era especialista en computación.

**Fin del flash back**

Ese fue el día en que se conocieron luego de unos meses nos enteramos que éramos primas; por eso debía protegerla. Tomoyo era una de las personas por quienes debía seguir luchando.

El moreno que estaba en la habitación la observaba y se preguntaba que debía hacer para ayudar a ese pequeño monstruo, pero el sonido de la puerta le aviso que acababan de llegar- llegaron- dijo parándose.

La castaña se dio la vuelta y se dirigía a su asiento, se preguntaba como decirle a los chicos que la amatista no volverá a la empresa- Hola agentes- dijo la esmeralda cambiando su mirada a una mas fría- chicos es mejor que se sienten.

-Sakura, Donde esta Tomoyo- dijo el rubio

-De ella es de quien vamos hablar-

-Que pasa como amatista- dijo el peliplatiado (Leo)

-Ella no volverá ala agencia- dijo- nunca…-

-Que esta pasando- dijo algo alterado el rubio- por que dices esas estupideces Esmeralda-

-Yuri- dijo mirando su cara de confusión- Leo-dijo mientras sentía que su corazón se le partía- Ella no esta en condiciones de volver a trabajar nunca mas en la vida- sentía como las fuerzas se le iban con cada palabra- Ella esta en su casa de campo con uno de los agentes de China, para que el ayude a asimilar que no debe regresar, Touya, ya ira el lunes para ayudarla a entrar en razón.

-Que pasa con Amatista en verdad- Pregunto Leo

-En el ultimo incidente que sucedido en las oficinas de Soon Record, dejo a Tomoyo muy maltratada y probablemente con lesiones de por vida- dijo un moreno- Tomoyo estuvo muerta por minutos, y gracias a su fuerza de voluntad pudo sobrevivir. Pero tras de eso quedaron lesiones, las cuales si se repiten podrían llevarse la vida de ella- dijo poniéndose detrás de la esmeralda para ponerle la mano en el hombro – en la operación tuvieron que entrarle un nano chip que cuenta con una válvula la cual fue afectada, y ese aparato es lo que esta reconstruyendo los lugares mas afectados de amatista.- tomo un poco de aire para continuar- si ella recibe un impacto cerca de esa área probablemente nos despidamos de ella para siempre- termino de decir el mayor de los Kinomoto

-Mi Princesa muerta…- dijo el rubio- no lo soportaría.

Leo no dijo nada solo se quedo callado el sabia lo importante que era esta misión para la amatista, y también la conocía muy bien el sabia que ella no dejaría la misión a nadie mas que no fuera ella.

-Chicos necesito que me digan a quien quieren como nuevo integrante-

-A nadie- dijo el peliplatiado- solo Amatista puede ocupar ese lugar y si no es ella que no sea nadie.

-Yo apoyo a Leo- dijo el rubio.

-esta bien seguirán en la misión si lo desean- dijo la esmeralda

-No pienso dejar la misión sabiendo lo importante que es para amatista- Dijo Leo.

-Yo también la continuare- dijo Yuri- Pero iré con Touya haber como se encuentra Tomoyo.

-Le ara bien verte- dijo esmeralda- Yo dirigiré la misión-

Entonces luego de esto los chicos se retiraron y Sakura se quedo pensando en su amiga

* * *

Hay estaba ella viendo los alrededores de su hermosa casa de campo la cual pasaba mas tiempo con la servidumbre que con ella, decía mientras caminaba y entonces vio a Duque que corría hasta donde ella y decidió correr para alcanzarlo, sintió un jalon de su corazón, pero lo ignoro.

Cuando se reunió con su perro se recostó en el pasto al lado del perro con el cabello esparcido por todo la hierba- Duque sabes me voy a casar- decía y el perro voltio a verla a su lado- No creas que es con quien estoy aquí, es con Yue- dijo y se sentó en el pasto-Te acuerdas de el- y recibió una afirmación del perro con un ladrido- pero estoy confundida, siento que conozco de toda la vida a Yue y que lo quiero mucho, pero Eriol me hace sentir diferente, me hace odiarlo, quererlo y hasta desearlo, como si fuera algo prohibido- y miro a su cachorro que se había parado- dame un consejo- pero solo vio como su perro corría hacia el otro lado- Traidor- dijo la amatista

Después de su pequeña conversación con el perro empezó a practicar escalando un árbol, y lo estaba haciendo mejor que al principio, ella se estaba esforzando por volver hacer la de siempre, hizo un par de acrobacias de la que ella hacia cuando estaba en el ballet que le habían servido en varias misiones y la dominaba, aunque no podía negar que las heridas le molestaban bastante.

Luego fue hasta su habitación busco la lapto y se puso a teclear buscando mas información sobre Yue, y el lugar, había buscado un mapa del edificio donde se encontraba, y se dio cuenta de que el edificio tenia cámaras y ella podía acceder a ellas- Bingo- dijo muy feliz.

-Que ganaste -dijo un níveo entrando en la habitación.

-me asustaste- dijo mientras apartaba el aparato de ella y se acercaba a la salida donde se encontraba el oji azul

-te venia avisar que la comida esta- dijo ofreciéndole su mano para que ella lo siguiera

-Bueno vamos, que tenemos mucho trabajo- y acepto la mano.

Mientras bajaba pensaba que los chicos eran como una ves su madre le había dicho "los chicos son como el chocolate, mientras mas quieras no pensar en ello mas lo quieres" ella se había reído de esa comparación, pero ahora lo pensaba.

-Que hay en el menú- pregunto curiosa-

-Prepare un plato de Inglaterra- dijo el oji azul- espero que te guste-dijo- pero si no te gusta hay una crema de chocolate-

La amatista maldijo por lo bajo, ya que ella había estado comparando al pelinegro con el chocolate

Pero luego ambos empezaron a comer- sabe delicioso- había dicho la amatista y empezaron a hablar sobre varias cosas. La amatista se pregunto que si el sabría que ella se iría después que el se marchara- Oye cuando te vas- pregunto como si eso no tuviera importancia

-Me iré el lunes temprano- dijo- como te había dicho ayer creo que me iré lo bastante temprano para no molestarte- dijo y la observo con curiosidad- aunque se que no me aras caso, espero que no hagas nada estupido por que no este contigo- pero al ver que ella iba a decir algo- estarás cuatro horas sola no quiero locuras hasta que lleguen los agentes.

-Por que no le dices que estoy perfectamente y que no necesito niñera- dijo la amatista.

El oji-azul la ignoro y le pregunto que si quería ir al pueblo a lo que ella contesto que si, y se fueron a arreglar, se fueron de tienda y compraron varias cosas.

Y cuando ambos se dieron cuenta ya había anochecido y el níveo invito a comer a la amatista, ella le dijo que si, pero que ella mañana le prepararía una sorpresa, fuero a un restaurante, bastante llamativo. Ambos ordenaron, y siguieron contando chistes y cosas de la infancia que lo hacían reír a ambos.

Luego de unos minutos un señor se acerco a ellos vendiendo unas rosas y Eriol compro una rosa blanca para la amatista y el señor dijo que les tomaría una foto, al principio no quisieron pero luego decidieron ayudar al señor, y se tiraron la foto juntos el oji-azul le dijo ala amatista que la conservara. Después llego lo que ellos habían ordenado, ambos brindaron varias veces, y al final de la velada el oji-azul la llevo hasta la casa de nuevo, ambos subieron la escaleras y estaban frete ala puerta de la habitación con la amatista.

La amatista se puso la mano en el corazón, le latía muy fuerte ella no sabia por que pero el estaba hay con ella.

-Te duele- dijo el oji azul preocupándose por la amatista

-Eriol – dijo ella – por favor no arruines el momento ni la ilusión

El oji azul se dio cuenta a lo que la amatista se refería y la miro a los ojos, y separo su mano del corazón y puso la de el, y fue bajando lentamente y ambos se unieron en un tierno beso el cual, fue lo que ambos esperaban. Luego de esto ambos se separaron para regresar cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones.

A la mañana siguiente era un día muy ajetreado. La amatista le pidió ayuda al oji azul para, acceder a las cámaras de seguridad, ya que ella no podía, el ojiazul pudo acceder, y vieron a Yue el cual estaba solo en una habitación encerrado, entraba la luz y según la posición de la cámara ya sabían en que parte del edificio estaba, la amatista sabia que estaba ayudando al ojiazul, pero a ella le convenía también su ayuda.

El níveo descubrió un sector totalmente eléctrico lo que abría y cerraba el acceso del lugar y para evitar que escaparan cerró todas las salidas. Ya donde se encontraba Yue pusieron mas seguros y la bloquearon para todas las personas.

-Quieres hablar con el- pregunto el níveo

-Si-

-Solo tenemos 15 segundos para eso si pasas de ese tiempo su sistemas nos descubrirá –

-Entendido- dijo y cuando vio al níveo darle ala tecla entonces hablo- Yue, sabemos donde estas- el níveo le dijo que quedaban 5 segundos- espéranos- entonces el ojiazul tumbo la comunicación.

-Tomoyo- dijo el mientras se paraba- tengo que salir un par de horas para arreglar mi vuelo de mañana espero que no me extrañes ni hagas nada estupido-

La nívea lo observo, se lo debía aunque ganas no le faltaban ella sabia lo bien que se había portado el oji azul todo esos días- no lo are- dijo- espero que llegues para la cena-

-No faltare- dijo mientras tomaba una chaqueta y se marchaba.

El oji azul arreglo lo de su vuelo, llego a la agencia de Japón y envío el informe de Yue para China luego de eso se dirigía hacia la casa de campo de la amatista. Llego justo a tiempo para darse un baño. Y cuando salio de bañarse encontró una ropa afuera que el supuso la saco la amatista.

* * *

Ella preparo la cena con mucho cariño Eriol se había portado muy bien con ella, la había echo pasar los mejores días de su vida, y aunque ella sabia que después que acabara la misión ella no lo volvería a ver de alguna manera le partía el alma.

De postre hizo un flan preparo una mesa para dos al lado del lago, puso una música relajante para tener un ambiente calido.

Era lo único que podía hacer para agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella todos estas días., luego subió a bañarse, y se puso un vestido negro (http: .com/img/celebs/images/c/cameron_diaz_at_the_mtv_movie_) y luego saco una ropa para el oji azul. Luego de esto ella taba arreglándose su pelo cuando termino regreso al salón y lo vio bajar.

-Estas hermosa- dijo el ojiazul- a que le debo la ocasión

-Mañana te vas y quiero darte una cena formal- dijo – además esto no es nada comparado con todo lo que tu has hecho por mi estos días. Luego de eso la amatista le tendió la mano y lo guió hasta el lago que estaba la mesa para dos personas.

El oji azul la observaba como si ella fuera una estrella que le mandaron del cielo

-Quieres bailar- dijo el níveo

Ambos bailaron por varios minutos la amatista lo abrazo y lo miro- Eriol, gracias por estar aquí dándome ánimos cuando mas necesitaba a una persona que estuviera ami lado-

-No hice nada que otro no hubiera hecho- dijo mientras le daba una vuelta para continuar bailando

-Pero no fue otro el que estuvo con migo, fuiste tu y eso me hace sentir bien y no se Eriol eres una persona muy especial para mi- dijo- me has hecho sentir como una princesa y no me lo merezco.

-Señorita, me vas hace sonrojar- dijo el níveo- y luego me sentiré como el gallo mas guapo de la granja y no lo soy

-Eriol- dijo- yo…- como decirle- Eriol por que tu…- sus ojos se estaban llenando de lagrimas

Eriol la observo y prefirió cambiar el tema-Que te parece si comemos antes de que se enfríe y amos fueron a comer, la amatista le agradeció el cambio de tema y luego empezaron a comer el postre y hicieron un brindis con champán.

Y decidieron regresar a la pista de baile, Eriol la observaba como una estrella mas del cielo que estaba hay para llenarlo de felicidad por varias horas, como el había podido llegar a ese punto de enamorarse.

El se acababa de enamorar de su ex enemiga, o mejor desde que la vio entrar la primera vez ala agencia para el concurso ese día que sus miradas se conectaron se enamoro.

Tomoyo lo observaba ella no creía lo que su mente le decía estaba enamorada o encaprichada con Eriol el era la persona mas maravillosa que ella conocía.

Hay estaban ellos dos a la luz de la luna bailaban y ambos se perdían en la mirada del otro, y ninguno parecía darse cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba, el níveo bajo la mirada hasta donde la boca de la amatista y se besaron, y al igual que la ultima vez el beso empezó como el mas tierno pecado, pero la intensidad iba aumentando, Eriol bajo un poco mas por todo su cuello, y la amatista se estremeció, pero se unió al ojiazul.

-Eriol- dijo como un gemido.

El níveo callo en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y decidió parar las cosas- perdóname- dijo separándose de ella, y vio como la amatista empezaba a temblar y le ofreció la chaqueta que el tenia y la llevo hasta la casa y luego el salio a recoger las cosas de la cena.

* * *

La amatista estaba muy confundida su cuerpo reaccionaba al contacto de el, ella lo quería, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba todavía sentía sus besos, su corazón todavía latía a mil por horas, ella no lo comprendía.

Entonces lo vio entrar, y decidió hablar con el-Eriol- dijo y cuando vio que este la observo- Creo que necesitamos hablar

Eriol la observo y la guío hasta el asiento de la sala –Dime- le dijo aunque realmente el no estaba bien técnicamente el necesitaba una ducha fría.

-Eriol estoy confundida- dijo sin mas- no se lo que sientes, no se ni siquiera lo que siento yo, no se nada- dijo sin mas- no se cual es el problema-

-Sabes cual es nuestro problema- dijo- es sencillo nos deseamos desde la primara ves que nos vimos, el día que te ayude con los chicos de la agencia nos conectamos con la mirada, cuando fui a tu departamento por primera ves y me abriste la puerta, te desee, cuando Kaho te lanzo por la oficina de Spinel nos atraemos como imanes, el gran problemas es que en nuestra ultima practica en la agencia ambos nos dimos cuenta de lo fuerte que era este sentimiento- respiro varias veces- mi gran problemas es cuanto te Amo, te deseo, te ansío, eres mi locura.

-Eriol- dijo- yo no se, lo que siento, y no entiendo por que quiero estar con tigo por que busco la manera de discutir contigo, como quiero estar a tu lado, como haces que mi corazón se acelere y se detenga.

- por eso creo que es mejor que me valla lo mas pronto de tu lado—dijo mientras pasaba una mano pos su cara y luego se paraba- es mejor antes de que salga uno lastimado

-No me dejes ahora por favor- dijo la amatista mientras le agarraba el brazo- no me dejes-

-cuando estoy contigo van creciendo mi esperanza- dijo el níveo- que será de mi si no te tengo.

Ambos se miraron por un largo rato, sin que dijeran una sola palabra-Tu eres la persona que siempre soñé- dijo la nívea

-Que será de mi si no estas con migo-

Ambos se unieron en un beso tierno el cual fue tornándose mas y mas , exigía más de ambos- no quiero hacerte daño- dijo el níveo

-Eriol- dijo la amatista y luego lo beso.

Ambos fueron subiendo lentamente hacia la habitación y empezaron a besarse con más fuerzas y entraron ala habitación, la amatista le quito el suéter al níveo y el níveo iba bajando el siper del vestido.

Ambos querían mas del otro, tanto que no sabían lo que querían, mientras más profundizaban sus besos más se deseaban.

En ese instante sonó el celular del Níveo, lo que hizo que ambos regresaran a la cruel realidad.

El níveo contesto de inmediato, y era Spinel, por que lo necesitaban de inmediato.

El níveo le dijo que el se arreglaba eh iba de inmediato.

-lo siento- dijo mientras se ponía el suéter- pero tal ves sea lo mejor

-Lo es- dijo la amatista- creo que esto fue un error- dijo parándose de la cama

-Escucha algo princesa si no fuera por que la misión de Yue se adelanto no te dejaría sola-

-Que sucedió con Yue- pregunto con curiosidad

-Intentan sacarlo del lugar- dijo- pero ya me voy.- los agentes llegan dentro de dos horas.

Dijo mientras salía, entraba su ropa en la maleta y bajaba hasta el carro-hasta luego- dijo mientras se montaba en el carro y arrancaba ha toda velocidad.

* * *

La amatista solo recogió lo necesario y lo entro en su maleta, bajo hasta donde estaba su garaje y se monto en su auto, y se fue directo para el aeropuerto llamo y dijo que necesitaba el jet Daidouji listo para salir en menos de una hora.

Cuando llego al aeropuerto le dijeron que todo estaba listo.

* * *

Yuri, y Touya acababan de llegar a la casa de campo de Tomoyo pero esta estaba totalmente vacía cuando inspeccionaron vieron dos copas de champán una música puesta y subieron a la habitación pero todo estaba tontamente vacío, cuando bajaron vieron una nota que decía.

-Chicos perdóneme pero no podía esperarlos, tengo una misio que terminar los quiere Tomoyo.

* * *

Eriol estaba en el aeropuerto listo para abordar su avión para china.

-Hasta luego mi amor- dijo- aunque se que nos encontraremos allá.

* * *

Sakura, tenemos un problema Tomoyo esta de camino para donde Yue, decía un joven por teléfono. Luego colgó el teléfono

-Yuri es mejo que nosotros también vallamos después de todo, no tenemos que hacer nada aquí.

* * *

La amatista estaba entrando en su jet privado

-Lo siento Sakura pero tengo una misión, Yue voy Por ti…

End.

**Nota de la Autora.**

Primero que todo les deseo un feliz año nuevo a todos los lectores y autores de esta Pág.

Bueno chicos decidí hacer este capitulo por que creí que debía haber un acercamiento entre nuestra pareja favorita. En fin espero que le guste y dejen mucho revires.

Cual quier cosa dejen sus preguntas y dudas se las contestare con mucho gusto. Y recuerden tener paciencia por que, estoy trabajando en el final de enemiga de las cartas, que era la que tenia planeado subir para esta fecha al igual que en la garra del destino.

Les deseo este año, amor, paciencia, serenidad y que todo lo que desean Dios se los concedan se despide su Autora Geltms.


End file.
